Anne - A Loki Tale
by TaleTellerAnon
Summary: Takes place after Thor 2. After Thor returns to Earth to be with the woman he loves, Loki ascends to the throne. He waits anxiously for a prophecy to be fulfilled, and when a Midgardian woman named Anne stumbles through a secret wormhole leading to Asgard, Loki takes great interest in her.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I can't believe the attention my first Loki FanFic is getting, and i'm so happy! So, because everyone seems to like my other Loki FanFic, I decided to write another one. This story takes place after Thor 2. Enjoy!

Please favourite, comment, review etc, it fuels the writing fire! :)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I remember how he looked at me. His eyes filled with some strange playful manner. I couldn't put my finger on what it was about me that intrigued him so. But as his laugh radiated through the throne room, some sort of happiness embedded in it, I knew I wouldn't be harmed. But as he sat up, staff in hand, a mischievous smile painted across his lips, I tensed up again.

I thought he was Odin. But as he had morphed into Loki, my whole perception of him changed. He had sat there, legs stretched open, holding Odin's staff, as I was brought in. As far as anyone knew Loki had died months ago. Around the time there was a _slight_ alien invasion in London. The world had been told of alien life beyond Earth; after New York happened it was a bit hard to cover it up, considering the amount of alien bodies lying around the streets... Earth had been briefly informed of 'what was actually out there,' once everyone had been told that the 'realm eternal' was known as Asgard, and the people who lived there were mostly Norse Gods that were once praised by the Vikings. So people started getting a little more attuned with their knowledge of history. As did I. I brushed up on the Norse mythology. And I knew all about this 'Loki' character. But so did the rest of the world, what with his face being plastered all over the news after what happened in New York. The world, or more, the Americans wanted him to be brought to justice. So once Shield knew Loki had died in another realm somewhere in the universe only a few months ago, it put the people who were hell bent on revenge minds' at ease.

But here he stood. The god of mischief, staring down at me, smiling. An myself, confused, unsure of my fate. Knowing what he had done to 'Midgardian's' in New York I only knew I would receive an unfriendly fate for stumbling upon a secret wormhole to Asgard from Earth. But it was that smile... That smile that made me question whether I'd be killed on the spot, or live to tell the tale. That smile, made me think he was...impressed...

"You came through the secret wormhole from Midgard?" He finally spoke. His voice was smooth, persuasion and charm running through each word he uttered. I nodded. His smile widened. "I'm impressed." He said simply. With that, I decided to take my chance,

"Well just so you know... If you're going to kill me, I found that wormhole thingy by accident, so... That should really hold some ground, if you're also considering letting me go." Loki laughed.

"I am not going to kill you." He stated.

"So I can go home?"

"Not just yet, no." He spoke, turning to sit back on his throne. He placed his spear next to him, leaning it against the stone. I wondered how that throne was comfortable...

"I've done nothing wrong. Why won't you allow me to leave?" I contested. He leaned forward.

"Because I wish to keep you here...for further study."

"_Study?_ I'm not a lab rat Loki." As I mouthed the last word I felt a sharp pain in my leg as the guard who held me by the arm struck me down. I fell to the ground, landing on my knees. I winced at the pain of hitting them against the stone floor. Loki stood up immediately.

"_Did I say to touch her?!" _Loki yelled at the guard, fury in his eyes.

"She did not call you by your title, my King. She disrespected your honour." The guard justified, his voice quavering.

"He's not my king, so I don't have to respect him." I yelled from the floor. I knew it probably wasn't the best time for me to put my two cents in, but hell, if they were going to talk about me, then I wanted a say in the conversation. The guard raised his spear, ready to strike my head. Loki moved quickly, his hand coming down on the spear, holding it in a mid-attack stance. Loki brandished a small knife, engravings on its hilt and handle. He thrust it into the guards chest. The guard gasped as he fell to the floor blood seeping out in a thick puddle. I looked away quickly, scarred from what I had just witnessed. My heart began to beat quickly, my body temperature rising. I could hear my raspy breathing echo throughout the hall.

Loki leaned down, his legs bending to meet my gaze. He looked at me with a piercing stare, no remorse present. I stared at him, terrified. He truly was a murderer. _Why the _hell_ did I have to walk down that god-damned tunnel and walk into another blasted realm, _STU_-_PID_. _He didn't speak, he only stood up after a moment and moved to the throne again. I took a deep breath and swallowed hard. I pulled myself up from the floor, refusing to look at the dead corpse lying next to me.

"Your innocence shall not serve you well here, not under my rule." He said softly. His voice nestled a small ounce of care. He picked up his staff, banging it on the ground hard. Doors nearby, to my side, opened. Two guards entered, awaiting orders. Loki did not look at them, holding my horrified gaze as he spoke. "Prepare quarters immediately for the mortal." One guard left the room as quickly as he had entered.

"So now I'm to be your prisoner?" I spoke, almost spitting the words. He laughed, smiling.

"On the contrary, you are to be my guest." He turned his head to the remaining guard. "Take her to the healers, have her checked. Then take her to her new quarters. _Do not _harm her, or you shall answer to me, as your friend just did." Loki gestured to the dead corpse lying next to me. I walked over to the guard, following him out as Loki watched me. I ignored his gaze.

The guard led me down a multitude of hallways, stone walls with strange etchings adorning them. He led me through a pair of thick double doors, as I entered, I was instantly surrounded by a group of women. They wore intricate silk dresses, with metal shoulder pads and elaborate hair styles. I was rested upon a stone slab. A holographic scan of the inner workings of my body formed above me. I saw my organs and skeletal structure, and as they moved and inspected parts of my body, they nodded to the guard.

"She is in perfect health for a mortal." One of them announced. Another helped me off the slab. The guard then continued to lead me down more hallways until we reached yet another set of doors, although these were much bigger, and they were painted gold. He opened the doors and I followed him inside. A large four-poster bed sat on one side, an ensuite nearby. On the other side of the vast room, a desk and wardrobe sat, neatly placed. There was a very small wooden bookshelf nestled in the corner, half filled with old leather binders with gold writing painted down the spines. There was a large window to the side as well. I looked out and saw a beautiful sea below me. A large rainbow bridge ran across it, leading to a circular building. The doors to my bedroom clicked shut. As it turned, I found I was now alone. I ran to the doors, but for some reason, could not open them. A strange green mist circled around the edges of each door. As hard as I tried, the doors would not budge. And once I had worked up a small sweat, I gave up, lying on the silk sheets of the bed in defeat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When the next morning came, as I began to rummage through the collections of books in the small bookshelf, the doors clicked again. I turned quickly, hoping they had been unlocked, and I could make a run for it. But instead I found Loki standing in the centre of my room, looking directly at me, a look of intrigue playing on his cold, harsh face. A lone strand of his hair fell down across his forehead. He sauntered towards me as I stood up.

"I am _not _going to be your lab rat." I spoke clearly, force in my voice. He stopped.

"And why not?" His voice was playful.

"Because there's this thing on Earth, called the human rights act. And that entails making it basically illegal, not to mention completely _immoral_ to torture someone, _especially _for _scientific _purposes." He chuckled. Why was everything so funny to him? I felt myself starting to get pissed off. Which was never a good thing because it always ended in a loud, fast paced stream of incomprehensible swear words and verbal exasperations. I took a deep breath to try and calm myself down.

"You are no longer on Earth." He stated clearly.

"Yes I can see that, the waterfall that descends into space _kind of_ gave that part away." I was getting snarky, God-dam nit. Another deep breath...

"Am I right in deducing that you find me _irritating_?" He questioned, laughter seeping through his velvety voice.

"And what gave you _that _impression?" I said awkwardly. He was perceptive. And I had an easily irritable temper. _Not _a good mix.

"Your heart rate has increased, and your blood pressure is rising." He said simply. I looked at him, my mouth half open in shock and I'll be honest, awe.

"HOW THE HELL?!" The box of cats came tumbling open. For some reason I felt the need to cover my front with my hands and arms, which only sent him chuckling once again. "OH MY GOD, ok, laugh one more time and I will kick you in your godly downstairs, man!" I threatened. He stopped immediately, an intrigued smile forming on his lips.

"My 'godly downstairs...'" He mused aloud. "I wonder why, for some reason, your attitude is somewhat of a turn on..." His playful smile reappeared.

"Look if all you're going to do right now is piss me off, then _leave_. I'd rather be bored out of my _mortal _mind." I said defensively. He began to walk towards me again. As he came to stand in front of me, he looked down. I suddenly thought his height was intimidating, despite the fact that he looked at me with a soft smile. "I want to go home." I said honestly, almost pleading.

"That I cannot allow." I sighed loudly, shrugging my shoulders helplessly.

"Well I really think if you're just going to stand here and stare down at me, you should _at least _apologise." His eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"For what?"

"Well for one, keeping me here, essentially as a prisoner, and you can call it 'guest' but if I'm here against my will, then I'm anything but a guest. And secondly, and kind of more importantly, you can apologize to me FOR TRYING TO DESTROY NEW YORK." He smiled.

"And were you in New York when I attacked?" He asked.

"No, but that's irrelevant."

"Yet, you wish for me to apologise for harm that was not done towards you?" He contested.

"It was done towards my race. It hold personal value to everyone on Earth." I explained coldly. His eyes narrowed for a moment. I looked at him expectantly.

"Why would I apologise for that when I would not mean it?" He leaned in as he spoke.

"Well I'm sure you wouldn't like it if _Midgardian's_ decided to destroy Asgard. I bet you would want an apology, at least."

"That would be physically impossible." He stated intellectually. I scoffed stupidly and looked away. "I wish to show you something." He changed the subject.

"I'm not interested." I looked at him quickly, he looked slightly surprised. "If it's the way back to Earth, then fine, I'll come with you, but if it's anything else, I'm not interested." I crossed my arms and looked in the other direction.

"Very well. Have it your way." He said quickly, as he stormed out of the room. The green mist that encircled each door remained. And I knew I was still locked in.

Three days went by. I found myself beginning to get stir crazy, so I occupied myself with reading some of the books from the bookshelf, and having really REALLY long showers to pass the time. I also found myself becoming a perfectionist, resorting to making my bed every morning, making it slowly, flattening any lines or bumps. This was the extent of my boredom. So when the doors to my bedroom opened, I sat up quickly, eager to see who was gracing me with their _glorious _presence. And I stretch the word glorious. A young woman entered, she bowed and began to speak,

"My lady, I have been tasked to bring you into the city, where you are required to be fitted for the upcoming ball this evening." Her voice was high, resounding her young age throughout the room.

"Ball?" I asked.

"Yes my lady, the ball that King Loki has put on in your honour." She explained. _In my honour?_ What the hell had I walked into? Literally. But it was a reason to get out of my utterly boring bedroom, so I agreed. As we walked through the palace, exiting the palace grounds, I found out the young girls name was Mara.

"I'm Anne." I said as we walked down the bustling streets of Asgard. Civilians went about their daily routines. Mara took me into a small shop filled with different coloured fabrics. The walls were laden with fabrics of all textures.

"You must be the Midgardian guest!" A woman bound up to me with great excitement. She took my hands in hers, squeezing them gently, a broad smile printed in her face.

"Uh, yeah, that's me." I said awkwardly.

"Excellent, my name is Rogga. I shall be fitting you!" I nodded. Her excitement was palpable. Unfortunately, not infectious. She led me towards a small platform on the floor, where she told me to stand. She began pressing a deep green coloured fabric to my body, pinning it in certain areas.

"Uh... Is there another colour? Maybe like a blue or something? I like blue." I spoke. Rogga looked up at me, her face confused.

"But King Loki has ordered you be dressed in his colours..." Rogga replied. I wasn't in the mood to make a big deal of it, so I shrugged my shoulders.

"Green's fine." I said. Rogga lit up once again and continued her work. Once the dress was fitted, I was taken back to my bedroom. A group of young girls, all around the same age as Mara, stood in my bedroom as I entered. "Uh...hey there." I said.

"My lady, we are your lady's in waiting. We are here to help you with anything you may need. But for now, we have been assigned to help you get ready for the ball." One of them explained. I nodded, and they begun their work, doing my hair and helping me into my silk green dress.

Once I was ready, they led me to the dining hall, where the ball was taking place. I was incredibly confused by the whole thing. And I felt like an absolute idiot in this dress. As we came to the large doors of the dining hall, a man wearing a long green cape and an intensely horned helmet stood waiting. He turned as I approached him.

"Well don't you look interesting." Loki said playfully.

"_Interesting?_ You really need to learn how to compliment someone." Loki laughed as he laid my arm on top of his, my hand resting on top of his hand. "Ok, what is happening right now..."

"This ball is being held in your honour."

"Yes I was told that part, I just can't figure out _why._"

"It is your debut into Asgardian society."

"That makes it sound like I will never get to go home." I looked at him. He only stared defiantly ahead.

"There is much to tell you. But since you have been so unwilling of my hospitality, I have not been able to prepare you for the reason as to why I am holding this ball." He said simply.

"And what is the reason?" He looked at me now, his eyes concerned.

"It has taken me many months to prove that I am the worthy king for Asgard. Many of my brother's comrades, and the public were disapproving. But now I have gained their trust through my steady and benevolent rule. You must promise, that if I am to tell you the true reason as to why I hold this ball in your name, you must not protest, even if you would like to. You must promise that you shall conduct yourself in a manner of respect so as not to tarnish the reputation I have worked tirelessly to create." I hesitated for a moment. What could possibly be so bad that I would go ape shit on his arse in front of the high society of Asgard? But my curiosity got the better of me, as it always did, I sighed and spoke,

"I promise." I said reluctantly, making Loki smile.

"Good. This ball is being held in your honour because you are to be my future bride. This is your entry into Asgardian society. And tonight, it will be announced that we are to become betrothed to one another." My heart fell into the pit of my stomach.

"Oh hell no-" I started. Loki held up one finger.

"You promised." He reminded. I sighed in frustration and pursed my lips. He would have to explain all of this to me later. And a 'betrothal' was only that, a promise to each other to marry, it wasn't final until I said I do. And that was definitely not going to happen. I repressed my need to rip Loki's horned helmet off and shove it into his chest as the doors to the dining hall opened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter** **3**

We walked through. A part way in the middle of the room. Party guests lined alongside it. All eyes were on me, warm smiles and feisty stares from the men on full display as I walked. Loki sat down at the wooden dining table at the end of the room. Its thick legs carved with engravings. I sat down next to him. The guests took their seats at the tables lined parallel, ours in front of theirs, horizontally, and raised on a platform. A woman with long black hair, and a man with a long red beard and bulbous belly, sat down next to me at the table. The man with the red beard smiled. On Loki's side, a man of asian heritage and another, rather handsome with blonde locks sat down at the table also. Loki stood again once all the guests had sat down and raised his glass.

"Lady Anne, we welcome you to Asgard." The crowd cheered in union before drinking from their glasses in honour of me. I forced out a smile as Loki sat down once again. Loud, boisterous laughter and talk began to fill the room from the party guests. People began to eat, piling their plates with the food that lay across each long table.

"My name is Volstagg, my lady! And this is lady Sif!" The man with the red beard spoke, his voice loud and friendly. I smiled at them. "On the other side is Hogun and Fandral." He gestured to the men sitting on Loki's side. "We are very pleased to have you here in Asgard!" Volstagg went back to piling more food onto the mountain that had already formed on the plate in front of him. Loki's slender fingers touched the top of my hand that sat on the table. I turned to him.

"I understand your anger and reluctance. But if you had of let me, I would have explained all of this when you arrived." He spoke softly, his voice sincere. He leaned his head in as he spoke, whispering into my ear so I could hear him over the noise of the dining hall.

"Well I will let you explain it to me after _this._" I gestured to the scene in front of me. He smiled.

"Then you are willing?" He asked. I looked at him confused. "You are willing for me to announce you as my betrothed at the end of this evening?"

"I didn't realize I had a choice in the matter." I contested.

"All you must know is that it is prophesied. The rest I will explain to you in good time."

"Well then you should know, I'm not one to believe in a prophecy. Not to mention, being betrothed doesn't mean we will definitely marry." He looked at me surprised, before smiling again.

"I understand. You live on the hope that you do not have to wed me." I nodded. He smirked, withholding something. But he looked away, turning his gaze back to the crowd of guests dining in front of him.

As the party drew to a close, Loki stood up. I knew what was to happen now. I repressed the temptation to stand up and protest as Loki uttered the announcement. The crowd clapped in excitement, drinking once again to the news. I smiled reluctantly. And as the guests slowly began to pile out of the dining hall, I felt the weight on my chest beginning to lessen. As Fandral and Volstagg staggered out of the hall in a drunken mess, it was just Loki and I left. I stood in the centre of the room, suddenly nervous. He turned to face me.

"Do you wish to know more now?" He asked carefully. I nodded. He took my hand, tucking it under and over his arm. He walked me down the hallways until we came to a narrow hallway extending to one set of doors at the end. As we entered the room, the walls were filled with old books and scrolls. The room itself was a small hexagonal shape, a round table placed in the centre. The ceiling extended up many floors until there was a glass covered skylight at the very top. The stars in the night sky glowing above. Loki went to one of the shelves, pulling out a scroll. It was not as old as some of the others, it's white paper still showing its young age. He laid it out, stretching the paper on the table. I stopped next to him, looking at the eloquent writing on the paper.

"And so, as the old king dies, a new one takes reign. And from the very world he threatened, a wanderer comes, who shall be his equal in heart, body and mind. They shall reign as one, threaded together through the ties of matrimony, a love that consumes and inspires." Loki read the words aloud. Once he had finished, it took me a moment to come to terms with what he had said, before I shook my head.

"Like I said, not a believer." I spoke matter-of-factly. Loki straightened up, looking at me with teasing eyes.

"Prophecies on Asgard have the habit of coming true." He explained. I frowned, stepping away and walking around the room, before turning to face him.

"Yes, but I'm sure none of your previous prophecies have included a member of the very race you tried to destroy. Prophecies might come true for Asgardian's, but not for Midgardian's." I shrugged. Loki only smiled.

"Like _I _said, prophecies on Asgard have the habit of coming true. Despite what part of the universe you may come hail from."

"You know I could just walk out this room right now, make a run for it, back to Earth." I threatened lightly. I wasn't quite sure why, but I was enjoying our bantering. His smile only widened.

"Well that might take you a while." I looked at him confused for a moment.

"I can find the magic pathway, wormhole thingy that I went through to get here." I explained. "I remember where it is." He laughed.

"Wormholes do not work that way. It is a one way trip. There is a way back to Midgard, yes. But you shall never find it." He began walking around the table, towards me.

"You can't make someone like you, let alone _love _you by holding them hostage." I argued playfully.

"On the contrary, as I have said before, you are a guest here."

"Then why won't my bedroom doors open when I try to leave?" I challenged, making him chuckle.

"That is because I have bound them. You may only leave your room if you do not have the desire to leave Asgard." I contemplated this for a moment.

"I have no reasons to stay here." I protested lightly.

"Your lies do not work on me." He sniggered. I frowned at him and began walking to the door when he grabbed me by the waist carefully. He pulled me into him, my face only centimeters away from his. I felt his hot breath hit the skin on my face as he laughed. "I'm already starting to grow on you." I frowned at him again. But it was true. He was surprisingly kind to me. Even if he was a murderer...

"Are you going to let me go?" I looked down at the embrace he had me in. He looked down to what I was gesturing to and smiled, shrugging quickly.

"Why?" He said playfully. He moved his other hand to run up my back. The fabric of my dress was soft and fairly thin. I could feel the fingertips of his slender hands press down in certain places. I took a deep breath. _Could he like, stop that? It's distracting. _"You are to be my wife. I may hold you in any way I want." I pressed my palms against his chest, attempting to push him away. His embrace only tightened, pulling me closer, our noses brushing against each other.

"Just because were _supposed _to marry one another doesn't mean you get to touch me when you want." I explained truthfully. He chuckled.

"I am Loki. I do what I want." I used all my force to push him away, finally loosening his grip. I stepped backwards.

"You don't touch me unless I allow you to." I said with force, pointing my finger at him. He raised his palms, stepping back, a playful look painted on his pale face.

"Whatever you say, my queen." He joked, although aware of the truth that radiated in my words.

"I'm not your queen. Or anyone else's for that matter."

"Not yet."

"I may have _let _you announce that little betrothal thing, but that doesn't mean I will follow through." I threatened softly. He laughed.

"You won't have a say in the matter."

"What, and you do?" I contested. He shook his head.

"I am as powerless as you. Prophecies cannot be out run, lovely." I know I should have cringed at the affectionate word, but I actually kind of liked it. For a murderer, he was kind of completely charming.

"I'm going back to my room." I said stupidly, closing the door behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

As the next day dawned, my handmaiden's entered after I awoke. They made my bed and began to clean my room for me. As I walked to the bookshelf, my finger stretched out, tempting to touch the books that sat there, the doors to my bedroom opened. I turned to find a guard standing there waiting. As I stood up, the guard bowed his head at me.

"My lady, King Loki has requested your presence in the gardens." He proclaimed. I contemplated the offer for a moment before nodding and following the guard out to the gardens. Two handmaidens followed behind me. I had made a point of learning all their names, making sure I was kind to them and friendly. I didn't want to be too much of a hassle. So as we walked outside into the light Asgardian fresh air, Mara and Lori followed closely behind, their heads bowed and ready to receive any order or request I asked of them. The guard left as Loki came into view. He had his back to me, looking up into the sky, his hands behind his back. As I made my way towards him, he glanced over his shoulder, smiling.

"I wasn't sure if you would come." He said, amused.

"Well it's better than sitting in my room all day." I shrugged my shoulders. He chuckled at me.

"Is it?" He glanced back to the city below him, the gardens were up high. Lush greenery surrounded us in all directions, flowers dotting the tops of shrubs and hedges. I looked around at the garden.

"This is nice."

"That is the intention of a garden my Lady, to bring joy to the one who wanders through it." His voice was light and warm. I struggled to understand how a man as friendly as he was to me, could be such a cold hearted killer.

"So what's the plan for today?" I asked. Loki turned to face me now. His hand reached for mine, squeezing it gently. I looked down at it for a moment, pondering whether I should pull my hand back or not.

"You are confused." He noted. "What of?"

"Well, you stab a guy to death one minute, and the next, your golding my hand like it's the most precious thing in the world." I explained, my brows furrowed. His face went serious for a moment.

"Need I remind you that guard was intent on hurting you."

"He was only standing up for you, doing what he thought was right." I argued.

"As was I." He replied, his voice controlled and calm.

"And what about New York?"

"What about it? I was simply trying to help your kind." He explained, making me scoff at the cop out.

"So trying to destroy an entire city is how you _try to help us._" I shook my head in disbelief.

"Your people kill each other out of pride, differences and hate. I merely attempted to subjugate your people to be unified under one rule. What is wrong with that?" His body had turned to face me completely, his hand still held mine, but his eyebrows furrowed as he spoke.

"Dictatorships haven't exactly worked on Earth in the past." I said simply. I saw his point. I just didn't agree with his methods of making his point.

"Yes, I figured that much." He nodded looking down at the ground for a moment.

"And I don't get the fascination with making everyone kneel..." I mused aloud, this brought Loki's attention back to me as he lifted his gaze, his playful smile reappearing.

"Perhaps I was in need of some reassurance of my god-like status and birthright." He teased.

"Mmmhmm." I looked away awkwardly. Loki stepped closer to me, I couldn't help but turn my body as he did. Our chests almost touched as he bore his green pupils into my blue ones. He ran the back of his finger down my cheek, turning my attention to him. I was intrigued, as he watched his finger run along the side of my face. His eyes harbored curiosity. As my chest tightened under his touch, I felt something inside of me begin to change. Something that meant it was alright for him to touch me this way. Something that _gave him permission._ And as I let out a simple, quiet sigh, his eyes darted back to mine, the warmest of smiles playing on his lips as he watched me with strange adoration.

Loki had kingly matters to attend to after our day together, so I hadn't seen him in a almost a week. I had been told he was going off world fairly regularly, attempting to clear up some treaty issues. I didn't mind. I wandered around the palace and its surrounding city, exploring its deepest corners, and learning its most wonderful secrets. I couldn't help but think of how beautiful the city was. Stone buildings and cobbled streets surrounded me at every turn. Asgardian's occupying the streets in their beautiful gowns, the men dressed in god-like armor. It began to humble me, the way they lived such simple lives, a life I had always secretly wanted.

As I made my way back to the palace, walking through the lush gardens that surrounded the large edifice that was the palace, I found the stables. I wandered through, watching the horses that had been placed in their stables. One in particular, black hair and a white mane and tail approached the front me, his head stretching out to touch me. I patted him, before realising he was actually a she. I grabbed some carrots and began to feed them to her, she would reach out, her long tongue attempting to lick my face as I fed her.

"She seems to like you." I turned my stare quickly to the voice. Loki stood there, smiling warmly. He made his way towards me, patting the horse as he watched me. I fed the horse another bit of carrot. "She is yours, if you wish." He said softly. I looked at him confused.

"You would...give me a _horse?_" The horse licked the side of my face as I spoke. I jerked out of surprise, making Loki laugh.

"If you want her, she is yours." He explained. I looked at him incredulously.

"Well what would be the point of having a horse, if I don't know _how to ride it?_" I explained stupidly. Loki looked down at me with playful eyes.

"You shall learn." He said simply.

"I ain't getting on her back dude, were just getting to know each other! _Too much too soon._" I said, my tone silly. "Unlike Asgardian's and their horses, I like to take things slow before I, you know, _propose _or something..." I mused aloud. Loki chuckled, before taking my hand and wrapping it under and over his arm. He led me out of the stables and through outside of the palace grounds. We wandered along the streets, civilians bowing as we walked past. Their respect didn't faze Loki, who simply stared ahead. "Where are we going?" He turned his gaze to me, his face serious.

"You shall be given a chance to leave all of this behind and go back to your world. But, to be given that chance, I must first show you something."

"Show me what?" He didn't look at me again, instead keeping his piercing gaze set on the path ahead.

"You must see my true form."


	5. Chapter 5

We descended down a deep staircase into a stone room, alcoves on each side. As we walked towards the end of the room, the large doors enclosing the space, shut, the noise echoing. At the end of the room sat a small pedestal. On top of it was a blue, glowing box. As I looked around the room, staring into each alcove, I noticed a different object in each one. We stopped in front of the pedestal. Loki looked at me for a long moment, his eyes hesitant, before he turned back to the blue glowing box, and lifted his hands. His slender fingers clasped onto the handles of the box, lifting it up carefully. I watched the object, expecting it to change somehow from his touch.

"Look at me." He spoke gravely. I lifted my eyes from the box and noticed the change I was expecting. But it did not come from the box. It was Loki himself that had changed. His skin turned a deep blue, his eyes red. Markings and lines appeared on his face and hands. He placed the box back on its pedestal. I examined him closely with every move he made. "Are you afraid of me." It didn't sound like a question, more of a statement. I swallowed hard before speaking, thinking through my words.

"So...You're not Asgardian? Are you from that band on Midgard called blue? You know, they sing that song '_I'm blue, daba di daba dai'" _I attempted to break the tension, but it only made Loki's face screw up in confusion as he turned back to the Loki I had come to know, his skin turning a pale white. "So what! You're blue. I bet there's someone out there in this big bad universe that has fluro _pink_ skin. Now _that's _a problem!" I said, laughing. "Besides, blue's actually my favourite colour..." I confessed, my voice breaking in earnest. A smile formed on Loki's face instantly from my confession. His shoulders slumped slightly in ease. "So no Loki, _I'm not afraid of you. _You can calm your farm." He continued to smile at me before I felt the back of his finger stroke my cheek. My cheeks began to burn red from the sudden touch. Loki's smile only widened.

"You have seen my true form, and yet, I continue to grow on you." He chuckled. I stepped back, pointing my finger at him playfully.

"Did I say anything about you _growing on me?_ I think not, blue man." I attempted to playfully spit out the last two words, teasing him. But the effect was lost as he stepped closer to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close. I rested my hands on his arms as he leaned in and breathed in heavily, his nose and lips almost touching the crook of my neck. "Loki..." I cautioned but he didn't listen. I could almost feel a magnetic pull between his lips and the skin on my neck. I closed my eyes, attempting to force the feeling out of my thoughts, but it was not possible. He gently pressed his cool lips against my skin. They stayed there for a moment before pulling back. He lifted his gaze to meet mine, a wicked smile on his face.

"I see it shall not be as hard as you confessed it to be... To lure you in." His voice slurred charm. I scoffed before laughing. He only smiled. "I wish for you to accompany me to the banquet this evening." He said quietly. I contemplated this for a moment. Knowing there would be guests present, I would have to be escorted by Loki at all times, at least because of the whole betrothed deal. And to be honest, he _was_ growing on me, despite my better judgements and my need to be constantly defiant. I nodded my head in agreement. "Excellent." He pulled his arms away, stepping back. I felt the warmth of his embrace leave as he did.

"Can I ask you something?" I pressed cautiously. He nodded. "After what you did in New York... How did you become King anyway?" He smirked.

"Odin never shared my belief, in that I am worthy of a throne. After I had failed to procure the throne of Midgard, I set my sights upon the throne of Asgard. Odin had grown old. His thoughts were weary, his strength waining with each day. He had become no longer fit to rule. I simply faked my death to my brother, and sent Odin into an eternal slumber, taking his place on the throne of Asgard." He explained, his voice emanating pride.

"But how and _why _did everyone here, after the crimes you had committed, allow you to continue your reign?" I asked, confused.

"I remained in the form of Odin for many months, before revealing my true self. This was to cement the proof that I was the rightful heir to the throne, through a peaceful reign. But once I revealed myself, of course this affected many, but they soon came to see that I was a benevolent ruler, with the people's interests in mind. They trusted my reign. Not that they could challenge it, I have an entire army loyal to me, to protect myself." He smirked again at the thought. I nodded in understanding. "The prophecy, once it was discovered and marked in history, helped to give further proof to my just reign."

"And what if I don't go through with the wedding?" I challenged. He looked at me, his brows furrowing playfully as he chuckled.

"I have no doubt that we shall wed on peaceful, unified terms." He spoke confidently.

"And what makes you so sure?" I teased. He stepped towards me once again, placing a hand on the side of my waist.

"You think you are impenetrable. You believe your face hides all that you think and feel. But I see more." His green pupils delved into mine deeply.

"I don't think so." I said defensively, walking back towards the large doors that kept us secluded. Loki shrugged, smiling.

"Whatever you say, my queen." He uttered playfully, following after me.

"Not your queen, remember." I reminded him reluctantly.

"And as I have told you, not yet you are." He smirked, walking past me to open the doors and let me pass.

As he said goodbye to me outside my bedroom, he bowed, taking my hand to kiss it before leaving.

"I shall see you this evening!" He called out over his shoulder before he disappeared down the hallway. I entered my room, explaining to my handmaidens about the banquet. They began their work, helping me dress, doing my hair up nicely. I wore a grey silk dress, a shoulder pad made from a beautiful metal with intricate engravings on it, sat on one of my shoulders, descending down half of my front in a wavy fashion. As I looked in the mirror, I didn't feel so stupid anymore. And neither did the idea of this prophecy...


	6. Chapter 6

**I just wanted to take this chance to say THANK YOU for all the comments and feedback, it's been great and really inspiring for the story! I'm so glad that you guys like it, it means a lot to me! I hope you enjoy the next chapter :)**

* * *

I waited patiently outside the doors of the dining hall. Dressed in my full armor, my helmet placed perfectly on my head, I waited. As her handmaidens appeared at the end of the hallway I could my nerves beginning to slowly boil with excitement and anticipation. As her perfect form appeared, she radiated with beauty. Her small frame looked elegant in a grey silk dress. Her auburn hair flowed down one side in the perfect waves that caressed her defined face. Her light green eyes fixated upon me as I watched her approach. However there was no longer dislike or detest present in them. A softness that hinted her feelings to me in the most subtle way. She smiled nervously, her eyes looking down as she pulled up in front of me. I didn't say anything to her, words could not describe the magnitude of her beauty. A beauty of which she was completely, for some strange reason, unaware of.

"Do I still look..._interesting?_" She joked nervously. The need for my approval rang through her voice despite her efforts to hide it. I took her hand, wrapping it under and over my arm as I smiled at her kindly.

"You are radiant." I spoke honestly, although the words did not do any justice to what I truly thought of her. She had planted her roots into the deepest recesses of my heart and mind in a way no one else had ever done before. In only a matter of a week, she had bore herself inside me, taking hold. The doors opened, and I led her through. We stopped in the middle of the hall, guests surrounding us as I turned to face her, cupping one of her hands in mine. The other resting gently on her side. We began to sway, slowly. The music started and not long after we had begun dancing, the guests joined us on the dance floor. I kept my gaze on her. She watched me through her thick eyelashes, her soft pale skin showing her cheeks beginning to redden. I squeezed the hand that I held, her soft skin was warm against mine.

We danced for a long while, before sitting down to eat. I saw Volstagg begin to delve into the wild boar that sat in front of him. As the guests ate, talking and laughing, I watched Anne carefully. Despite her rowdy attitude, she had an air of perfect precision in her movements. She smiled at me every now and then, her eyes darting between her food, the guests and myself. As the banquet came to a close, she stayed behind, dismissing her handmaidens for the evening.

"May I walk you to your room?" I asked softly. She watched my hand as it reached out for hers, before her eyes flashed up to mine. She placed her hand in mine and we began to walk down the many hallways. We remained quiet. Something about her seemed different. She seemed more willing... More compliant... We stopped in front of the doors of her quarters. She opened her mouth slightly, about to speak when she pursed her lips together hastily. I stepped closer to her as she looked down at her hands awkwardly.

"I don't believe in prophecies." She stated, avoiding my gaze. I could see the conflicting nature playing through her mind as it flashed across her face. She wasn't sure of reinforcing her defiant nature, or giving in to what she felt.

"My faith in your strength shall not waver." I spoke softly. She looked up at me, her forehead creasing for a moment. She contemplated my words before she began to move quickly. Her hands pulled me in by the neck, pressing my lips against hers in a desperate manner. I wrapped my long arms around her body, pressing her against me. Her chest heaved up and down furiously as we kissed. I sunk into the embrace, my tongue slipping through the crack in her lips. I felt the power overcoming my clearest thoughts. My mind beginning to reel in ecstasy. I pressed her body against the wall in a hastened attempt to feel her further. She pulled her lips away for a brief moment, her hands straggling to hold onto my armor, her breathing was horse and heavy before she leaned in again. Her arms wrapped around my neck as I pulled my helmet off, throwing it to the ground quickly. She wrapped her legs around my waist, and I held her in place as I began to kiss down the side of her neck, lingering in certain spots. She moaned softly, her nose nestled into my neck as she did. I could feel her hot breath against my skin as I kept my eyes closed, kissing any part of her skin that I came into contact with.

As we came down from our high, I lowered her to the ground carefully, her feet planting flat on the stone floor. She kept her hands nestled around my neck as she looked at my chest with ravaged eyes. She took a deep breath and I kissed her cheek, pulling away quickly so I would not be drawn in once more. My hands rested on her sides, but I pulled myself away, breaking the magnetic hold that drew me closer. I picked up my helmet, playing with it in my hands as she stood there, her palms pressed against the wall behind her. I smiled at her softly. She moved quickly, opening one of the doors to her quarters.

"Goodnight Loki." She whispered, her voice breaking before she disappeared, the door closing behind her. I stood there for a moment, attempting to collate my thoughts. But it seemed futile as my mind journeyed back to her. I smiled subconsciously as I made my way back to my Kingly quarters. And as I undressed myself down to the core, resting my helmet on the mantle near my four poster bed, I climbed in, covering my naked body with the sheets. The silk feel in their green colour made me feel at home, although the other side of the bed lay empty. I turned onto my side, shutting my eyes, although I had never felt more awake. My breathing was still heavy. I attempted to calm myself, but found it near impossible as my mind continued to reel from the intense moment. And as I finally felt myself drift off to sleep, her laugh radiated through the deepest crevasses of my mind, piercing each dark corner with the most beautiful light imaginable.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up the next morning, my mind refreshed and ready for the day ahead. My chest was no longer heaving from the night before. My skin had stopped its incessant tingling in the places where Loki had touched me. As I pulled myself out of bed and changed, my handmaidens brought my breakfast in, placing it on the table near my bed. They began to make my bed, tucking the sheets in tight. I paid no notice to them as I nibbled at my breakfast, eating each piece of fruit slowly. I replayed the nights events in my head as a warmth radiated through me with a force that I couldn't ignore. A knock on the door brought me back to reality. I stood as Loki entered. He was dressed elegantly, his leather outfit on. The metal shoulder pads glistened in the light and his long green cape flowed down his back. He held Odin's spear in one hand as he watched me with an admiring smile. My handmaidens bowed as I walked over to Loki, stopping in front of him.

"I request you to be present at the hearings today." Loki's voice was smooth and kind.

"And what are the hearings?" I asked, I could hear the friendly nature in my voice. He smiled at me.

"Civilians ask favours of me, as well as advice. I choose to grant them or not." He explained. "I wish for you to be there, as it will be part of your duties, once you are Queen." I nodded, smiling playfully. I felt something brush my silk dress, just near my thigh. I looked down for a moment to see Loki's hands playing with the fabric, his eyes teasing, a playful smile on his lips. I tried not to laugh as my handmaiden bowed next to me, before speaking,

"She shall be there at your request my King." Loki nodded at the handmaiden, before glancing back at me.

"I shall look forward to it." He said before turning to leave the room. I took a deep breath as the doors shut behind him.

A little while later I was escorted to the throne room by my handmaidens, two of which stayed with me as I entered the room, the others left as they weren't needed. Loki stood on the platform, where stairs ascended upwards to the large stone throne. Intricate carvings outlined the throne. Loki noticed me and made his way down the steps, taking my hand in his free hand, kissing it carefully. He gestured to a seat that sat on the platform, next to the throne. It was a lavish armchair in a green velvety fabric with golden painted wood. I sat down as Loki took his seat on the magnificent throne. He gestured to the guards who stood at the very end of the throne room, next to the large golden doors. The guards opened the doors and a line of civilians began to pile in slowly. All the civilians were dressed in plain, simple clothes. But their attire was slightly elegant; in silk cloth and various colours. Some carried offerings for Loki, awaiting their turn in the line to speak to the King. I was curious to see how Loki would interact with the civilians. As the first civilian made their way to the bottom of the steps leading up to the platform, he bowed. He had short golden hair, and pale skin.

"My Lord." He began. "I have come to ask for your blessing in marrying Lilian. She is a fine woman, and I wish to make her mine." The man explained, his head remained bowed in honour.

"Do you love this woman?" Loki inquired.

"Very much, my Lord. My feelings run deep." He confessed, Loki simply smiled.

"Then you have my blessing and permission." Loki stated clearly. The man bowed once again as he stood before leaving, happiness clearly evident on his young face as a smile erupted on his lips. Civilians slowly and precariously asked for favours and advice as they bowed one by one in front of Loki. They spoke respectfully, and Loki always answered in a calm tone. As the line began to dwindle, the next civilian bowed in front, her long platinum blonde hair bounced as she moved. As she looked up, she bore a friendly smile. Her face was pale and beautiful. She looked innocent with her hair falling over her shoulders, as she smiled at him. Another man bowed behind her, before standing. The young woman stayed on her knees, looking up at her King with admiration. The man spoke,

"My great King. I bring you an offering to your palace, in the form of my daughter." The man stated kindly. He gestured to the young, beautiful woman who kneeled to Loki. "She is a beautiful woman who would grace even the most royal of households. She is obedient and respectful. I humbly offer her to you, to be your wife." My eyes widened at his words, suddenly understanding why the young girl was smiling at Loki in such a way. The girl's eyes darted to mine for a moment, a cruel smile making it's appearance quickly before she looked back at Loki with adoration. Loki did not answer, instead he stayed still, his face composed. The young woman stood up cautiously.

"My King, I have admired you ever since I was a young girl, well before your reign. I know that I shall be a great and loyal wife to you. Better than any other woman could be." Her eyes darted to me once again. I knew she was talking indirectly to me. It infuriated my senses, but I remained calm, knowing she wanted to get a rise out of me.

"What is your name girl." Loki spoke now, his voice cold and unfriendly. He sounded disinterested.

"Sera." She said, her voice warm. I seethed internally as she spoke. The only thing to calm me down involved imagining Loki send his staff straight through her beautiful head. That _bitch._

"And what makes you think you deserve to rule by my side?" Loki asked, his voice had become impatient, as if he was frustrated at their disrespect.

"I am a good, obedient woman." She stated, slightly confused.

"And you think that is what I want?" Loki challenged. His back was leaning lazily against the back of the chair, with his legs open, the way he always sat. His expression was impatient, and indifferent.

"I can be whatever you want my Lord." Sera stuttered out. Her father stepped forward, placing his hand on Sera's shoulder.

"My King, my daughter is beautiful. She shall give you beautiful children. She is a fine candidate." He spoke quickly.

"A fine candidate does not involve a woman who has secretly fooled around with many Asgardian soldiers." Loki stated coldly. My face lit up at the sudden turn of events. _Yes._

"My Lord, there is no law against frivolous behaviour." Her father justified.

"My experience shall be of great use in pleasuring you, my Lord." Sera spoke, her voice going back to its sultry nature.

"I do not want a woman who only knows how to please a man sexually. If that is the only substance you possess then you shall not be a prime candidate for any man who wishes to find a wife, but only for the men who wish to find pleasure on a lonely night. And furthermore, you shall never be a candidate for the opportunity to rule alongside me." Loki spoke, distaste in his mouth. He stood up now, standing confidently, his legs apart, staff in hand. He glowered down at the father and daughter. "My future Queen is a woman of great strength, fire and humility. Among other rare and beautiful traits. You shall never be a candidate to be my wife as, to put it simply, you are not her. No one in all the nine realms compares to the woman I am betrothed to. I suggest you go back to where you came from and think less of yourself." His eyes glowered deep into Sera's. She stood there, her face horrified and confused. Her eyes darted from Loki to me. "I shall hear no more today. I have been infuriated, and wish to retire." Loki announced to the throne room, a small group of civilians left. They did not protest as Loki stepped down from his throne and stopped in front of me. He paid no attention to the father and daughter who continued to stand there, utterly confused. Sera watched me with jealous eyes as Loki took my hand carefully and kissed it. He then wrapped his free arm around my waist as we exited the throne room. _Justice. _Take that _Sera._


	8. Chapter 8

"Is it too much if I call her a massive slut? I'm angry and I want to vent." I confessed, my voice radiating through the hallways as we walked along. Loki kept his free arm wrapped around my waist as he laughed. "You totally _owned _her!" I said, laughing.

"You need not feel threatened by such a woman Anne. The prophecy states that you are to be my wife." Loki said, his voice emanating happiness. I stopped, looking at him with a horrified stare. "What is it?" He asked, confused.

"Is that the reason you turned her _down?_ So the only reason you're being all 'lovey-dovey' with me is because of the _prophecy?_" My face screwed up in a disgusted expression. I knew I was being stupid, but I couldn't help it. Loki pursed his lips, walking towards me. I wasn't sure why his little comment had upset me so. But as I felt my feelings for him deepening every time I was around him, it was a valid question to ask before I got too emotionally invested. The way in which _I asked it _was up to me as well. And considering my issue with having a short temper, well... "You know, I think it's fairly accurate to say that I am worth _more _than a freaking prophecy!" I yelled. I stepped back from Loki as he came towards me, an apologetic look, and expression of amusement flashed across his face simultaneously. He moved towards me again, I went to step back, inadvertently pressing myself against the open balconied wall. The cool breeze made my hair sway as I glared at him. He came very close, resting the staff against one of the columns of the open alcove we stood in. His hands rested themselves against the sides of my waist as he stepped closer, his body pressing lightly against mine. I raised my hand, pointing my finger at him, cautioning him to stop. He only smiled.

"The prophecy is what brought you to me. It is what binds our futures together. But a prophecy only _tells_ the future, it does not define it. Our feelings for one another have formed of their own accord. I did not turn her down because I am simply _bound_ to you. I turned her down because I do not want her, nor anyone else. You do not need to be so jealous." He said softly, his voice calm. He laughed as I looked at him incredulously. I made an immature face.

"Well..." I started, but stopped as Loki kissed me passionately. His lips pressed hard against mine. I felt my shoulders slump as my body gave in. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pressed me against the wall harder. This guy had a thing about pushing me against walls... But I wasn't complaining. _Not at all. _I pulled back, pressing my palms against the metal armor on his chest. His grip around my waist tightened. I gave him a serious look, of which he returned with one that emanated a playfulness that was intoxicating to me. "You know, we have got to stop making out in hallways. I can't imagine that it's a good mannered thing to do." I said honestly. He laughed.

"I am the King of Asgard. I do what I want." He said simply, his voice indifferent.

"You say that a lot." I spoke and he laughed again.

"I am Loki, and I do what I want." He chuckled as he kissed me once more. I laughed in between kisses. Before he lifted me into his arms, pulling me off the ground for a brief moment, before I quickly pulled away. My feet landed back on the stone floor as I stepped back from him. This was getting out of hand. The making out needed to stop, no matter how much I may have been enjoying it.

"No." I said forcefully, but even I didn't believe it. He reached his hand out, a light green glow emanated from it as the staff came back to his hands.

"Shall we venture to the gardens?" He asked, teasing. I nodded.

He took me out into the garden where the upper class civilians that often came to the few banquets I had been to since coming here, roamed through the lush greenery.

"You should know Anne, the date has been set." I looked at him confused, he watched the ground.

"Date?"

"For our wedding." He looked at me quickly before his eyes darted to an approaching Asgardian. Fandral laid his hand on Loki's shoulder, smiling at him.

"I see you have returned from the hearing! I heard you were offered a young woman?" Fandral asked curiously. "I can't imagine how insulting that must have been for your betrothed." Fandral gestured to me, smiling warmly.

"No other woman shall take her place." Loki said in a simple tone. Fandral nodded. "I am sure the girl who was offered to me would be pleased to get your attention Fandral." Fandral nodded.

"You read my mind!" He announced, his eyes began searching as he walked away.

"When's the date?" I asked desperately. Although I was enjoying his company, and my feelings were growing, the idea of marrying him so quickly was unusually intense. Even for me.

"Four days from now." He looked at me nervously. "Does this bother you so?" I frowned for a moment, letting my thoughts run rampant in my mind. Sif approached me now, my eyes lifted to meet her gaze.

"I was wondering if I could steal Anne away for a moment?" Sif asked. Loki looked at me, waiting for a response. I nodded and left with Sif. I was conflicted and confused. I liked Loki. I had feelings for him. But to marry him so soon was petrifying. Right now I was just enjoying making out with him on random occasions. Wasn't that enough for the time being? Sif led me to a small group of women who stood talking avidly. As we joined the group, Sif whispered to me, "I thought you would like getting away from the boys for a while." She said kindly. The women in the group smiled at me, their faces friendly. I was introduced to all of them and we talked about all sorts of things. They asked me about Earth and it's everyday workings.

"Do you miss your friends and family?" One of them inquired. I frowned at the question, contemplating my answer.

"I didn't have a lot of friends, sorta kept to myself. My dad's a deadbeat who left home when I was a toddler, my mum didn't stick around for long either. So, no..." I explained.

"Are you excited about the wedding?" Another gushed, her face lighting up at me, her brown curls bouncing as she spoke. I hesitated.

"...Yeah." I could hear the unconvincing tone emanate through my fake voice.

"She is still becoming accustomed to the betrothal." Sif explained. She took a sip of the drink she held in her hands.

"It's just very quick that's all." I justified. The women nodded.

"But in a matter of days, you shall be Queen. You may do what you want! Do not be frightened, we've all seen the way King Loki looks at you..." Another woman teased. The other's giggled at the comment.

"On Asgard, we live for much longer than the people on Earth. Loki has had lovers in the past. He has wooed Asgardian women, but... He's never looked at them the way he looks at you." Sif explained. I nodded, sorting through her words in my head. I glanced over at Loki who stood talking to Fandral and Hogun. His face was serious, his stance, regal. I looked down at the wine in my cup before excusing myself and retreating into the castle. Ok, so I was special to Loki. I _meant _something. But I needed more time to run through everything in my head completely. I found my way to the archive room, where Loki had read the words of the prophecy to me. I sifted through the scrolls and old leather bound books until I found it.

Laying it flat on the table, I read the words over and over. Examining each possible meaning, that only ever came to one conclusion in my head. I could feel my mind beginning to believe the words, knowing that it wasn't just a coincidence that I found a secret pathway to Asgard, that it wasn't a coincidence that I was from the same planet that Loki had tried to enslave... I shook my head, trying to shake the thoughts out of my mind that justified the words written in ink in front of me. But it was no use as everything made perfect sense, slowly brewing into one foolproof goddamned prophecy. My beliefs had been questioned, thrown out the window, and burnt at the stake. Loki had said that prophecies had the tendency to come true on Asgard... And the reminder of his words was enough to cement a new belief into the pathways of my mind. I sighed reluctantly.

"Well...fuck."


	9. Chapter 9

I spent the next three days avoiding Loki like the plague. But in my defense, I was too busy to see him anyway. My wedding gown had to be fitted to my body perfectly, so I spent many hours standing there, getting pricked by pins as the sewers did their work. I tried _not _to curse too much from the pain, but with almost no luck. But on the day of the wedding, when I awoke to the sun hitting my face, and the sound of my door opening and closing, the nerves began to settle in. I had accepted that the prophecy was real and true. I couldn't deny the words that sat on the scroll in front of me the night I had gone to the archives. I also couldn't deny the lingering feelings that always arose when I thought of Loki, or was in his presence.

I slowly pulled myself out of bed, and staggered into my ensuite. After a freakishly long shower of which I pondered running down the rainbow bridge and begging Heimdall to send me back to Earth, I shook my head as my heart's needs overcame my mind's reasoning and logic. I sat quietly as my handmaidens carefully styled my hair with more intricacy and detail than they had before. Once my hair had been done, and my makeup applied, they helped me slip into my wedding dress. I looked at myself in the full length mirror as they focused on making sure my dress was sitting properly. It was a silk cloth, as always. The pure white almost matched the colour of my skin. It draped to one side gradually, being held up by two metal shoulder pads with elegant engravings of swirling shapes and minuscule writing on the metal. A long, deep green cape descended down my back, forming into a long train. A headpiece was placed carefully over my hair, of which my auburn waves fell down my shoulders in a perfect fashion. The tops of my hair, near my face had been pulled back. The headpiece sat on my head, the same metal as the shoulder pads of the dress. The headpiece was a thick piece of metal that went across my head in a horizontal fashion, descending down slightly in the centre of my forehead, and descending further at the back of my head. I guessed this was to be my crown. As I looked at the finished product in the mirror in front of me, I smiled, feeling genuinely beautiful for the first time. Of all the dresses I had worn, this one, was by far the most beautiful.

We made our way to the gardens slowly. My handmaidens also wore elegant silk dresses in white, one stood on each side of me, with the others standing at the back, making sure my train moved perfectly, and fixing it if it didn't. I could feel my heart burning through my chest, pounding as it went. The blood in my veins started to boil in a mixture of excitement and nerves. I took deep breaths, attempting to calm myself. We walked through the throne room, heading towards the entrance doors to the garden outside where the wedding was taking place. I took one last deep breath before the doors opened. And when they did, I held my head high, and began walking. The garden had been decked out with large bouquets lined along the aisle that led to a golden platform at the end of the garden, where Loki stood in his full Kingly attire. He stood confidently wearing black slightly baggy leather pants tucked into knee length boots. He wore a metal and leather intertwined top, almost like armor. A long green cape flowed down his back, and he wore his horned helmet. His hands were clasped together at his front. Behind him, and behind Fandral, who had been given the honour of joining us, towered a tall tree, of which I had noticed before when I had come to the gardens. Its golden leaves glistened in the sunlight, its fruit was also glistening in their pear shape. I took another deep breath.

The doors had opened and there she stood. A beauty that could not be compared to any other in all the nine realms. I could not hide the smile that erupted onto my face as she began her walk down the aisle. I controlled my breathing as I watched her with a deep stare. She looked radiant. She looked like a true Queen of Asgard. She took a deep breath, clearly nervous when she stopped in front of me. We turned to face one another, as Fandral began speaking. I kept my gaze on her, unaware at times of the guests that crowded the gardens, dressed in their lavish attire. They had lined alongside the aisle, all awaiting the arrival of the future Queen and my wife. She had a soft smile on her lips as she watched me as well. Fandral stopped speaking, awaiting our replies as we promised ourselves to one another. The words I spoke were truthful and undeniable as I promised to protect her, and allow her complete freedom. Once we had exchanged our promises, the final step of the ceremony was to be completed. Fandral picked a fruit from the eternal tree, it was carefully cut, and a piece was handed to Anne. She took it gracefully. As she chewed the last of it, swallowing, her skin glowed for a brief moment before dimming down once more. The process was complete. She was now an Asgardian, and my wife. The guests began to cheer as we walked down the aisle, making our way to the dining hall where the remainder of the festivities would take place.

I finally felt myself calming down as we entered the dining hall and took our seats at the table. Beautifully presented food had been placed on each table, with the guests taking their seats. Loki smiled at me with joy. I felt different. The fruit had tasted _incredible._ And it had made me feel just as incredible. As the guests began to eat their way through the huge amounts of food, Loki leaned in and whispered into my ear,

"Are you happy Anne?" His voice was soft, jovial. I looked at him and smiled, nodding. I was happy. It wasn't something I could exactly deny either though, considering I couldn't wipe the smile off my face no matter how hard I tried. But as the events of the wedding drew to a close, I was escorted by my handmaidens back to my quarters. As we wandered along, I began to notice we were going in a different way. We stopped instead, in front of a different set of doors.

"Where are we?" I asked, confused.

"These are the King's quarters my Queen. All your things have been moved into his quarters, now that you are married..." One of my handmaidens explained. The lightbulb turned on quickly in my head. _Oh _shit_._ _Oh crapeddy-crapeddy-crap. _I had completely forgotten about the sex part. My handmaidens opened the doors and led me in, before leaving quickly, closing the doors behind them. My chest began to heave up and down nervously. It wasn't like I didn't _want _to sleep with him, it was just that I didn't expect it to be so... _Planned._

I looked around his room quickly, my eyes darting in all different directions. He wasn't here. I was alone... For now. He had a large bookshelf in one corner, filled with old volumes. A desk sat nearby it, papers strewn across it, along with some books. An ensuite sat near the large four poster bed, of which was adorned with deep green coloured silk sheets, and a fur blanket for the cold nights. A wooden, engraved wardrobe sat on the other side, closer to me, it's doors painted with golden shapes and writing. I noticed the bed itself was on a platform, the side it sat on, completely platformed, with a small set of stairs running along the length of the room. But as I inspected his living quarters with my nervous eyes, I heard the doors to the room open and close once more. The sound of a lock clicking...


	10. Chapter 10

"You look beautiful." His voice was smooth but honest. I looked over my shoulder as he slowly sauntered towards me. He carefully took his helmet off, placing it on a set of ornate drawers in the corner that I had not seen when I walked in. He kept his strong gaze on me, a soft smile playing on his lips. I looked him with a watchful gaze as he stopped beside me. He laid his hand on the small of my back, over the fabrics that kept his soft skin away from mine. I looked at him through my eyelashes, dotted with mascara. Or, what the Asgardian's used in replace of mascara. "You are my wife now." He began again, his voice soft, joyful. "And I am your husband. I told you, you would be my Queen." He chuckled, his voice teasing as he proclaimed that he indeed had been right. I pursed my lips together so I wouldn't smile. I didn't want to encourage him right now. He stepped closer, his hands lifting to carefully remove my crown. "A crown fit for a true Queen." He said, smiling. He stepped back to the chest of drawers, where his helmet sat on top. He placed my crown next to his, and looked over his shoulder smiling. He smirked as he walked back to me, running his hand down my back slowly, smiling. "This is a stunning outfit, perfect for our wedding." I looked away now, as his gaze intensified. Any more eye contact like that, and I wouldn't be so reluctant to sleep with him. I wasn't exactly sure why I _was _so reluctant, but I put it down to my innate need to be defiant, which some would also call the trait known as _stubbornness. _Something I was quite aware that I possessed.

"Stop it." I cautioned. I heard him chuckle playfully. He walked over to the wardrobe and began to undo his outfit, pulling the metal armored torso off and placing it inside the wardrobe. He stripped down to only his slightly baggy leather pants. I noticed a leather knotting effect ran down each side of the legs. He pulled his boots off and laid them on the floor next to the wardrobe. I inspected his back with my alert eyes. He was slender, as I had always thought him to be, his shoulder blades moved as he straightened himself up. I had a thing for shoulder blades... And he had some good ones on him... _Dammit. _I took a deep breath and straightened myself to a perfect posture as he turned, that playful smile dancing on his lips. The front of his chest was just as delectable and perfect. His pale skin showed his slender torso, slightly buff on his arms. His taught chest moved towards me, and I found myself struggling to look away. I pressed my hands to my sides in precaution as he stopped in front of me. I glared at him, my eyes warning him not to take another step.

"I won't touch you. Not if you don't want me to." He said honestly. He smirked before speaking again, "At least let me help you out of your gown." He waited for my response. I nodded. He lifted his hands, removing my long green cape. He walked over to an armchair placed in the corner. He folded the long cape and placed it across the armchair. I didn't move. I was too hesitant and on edge to move. He stopped beside me once again, his body angled to face mine. He began to undo my dress, slowly, and with great caution. I felt his fingers brush against my skin as he did so. The touch was intoxicating but I took deep breaths to calm myself. He didn't look at me, instead his eyes were fixated on undoing my dress. Once he had unlaced it, he stepped back a bit, allowing me to step out of the dress, letting it fall to the ground in a silky heap. His eyes didn't falter in their gaze into mine. I felt slightly impressed by this, knowing I was now standing half naked in only my underwear, in front of him. And yet, he didn't look at my body, he looked into my eyes. I stepped out of my heels, my feet landing flat on the stone ground. The floor was cold, and my feet reacted as so, shifting my stance to accustom my bare skin to the temperature of the ground. We stared at one another for a long moment, it was as if he was frozen. His eyes searching through mine. "Do you want me to touch you?" He spoke tenderly, but there was a desperation to his voice, a need that ran through it... I knew the answer to that question immediately, my heart beating profoundly, my blood pulsating through my veins with a need and desire I had not encountered before. I stayed still, my lips pursed together. I knew it was inevitable. If not tonight, then one day. And I couldn't hold off forever. Especially now that I was as immortal as he was.

I took a deep breath, and swallowed loudly. My hands were still pressed to the side of my legs in a desperate attempt to keep myself in check. I remembered the feelings that burst through my veins as he had touched me before. The kissed we had shared, sending my mind racing in ecstasy. I knew it would happen again, the feeling of utter happiness, my nerves standing on end as he felt me over, my breath hoarse from breathing so heavily. As I opened my mouth, about to reply to his words, I took another deep breath...

* * *

MWUHAHAHA! I had to. I just _had _to! Everyone was like "post the next chapter NOW!" Hehehe... Maybe it'll be in the next chapter...who knows? ;)

OR... maybe Anne might just say no to Loki's question... I'll leave that for you guys to decide, let me know in the comments! Loving the feedback by the way, it keeps me going! SO THANKS!


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning: Mature content.**

"Yes."

He bounded towards me with a desperation in his steps that saw me pulled into his arms with great haste. His lips pressed against mine hard, moving quickly. Force thrust his tongue through my lips. I obliged, wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. His chest pressed against mine, his arms wrapping around my back, his fingers pressing down, holding onto me with a tight grasp. I closed my eyes, falling into the reverie. My veins pulsed at an intense speed as I felt his touch send my nerves on end. Pulling his lips away from mine, his hot breath hit the nape of my neck, his breathing was loud and raspy as he began pressing his lips against my skin with a hastened pace. I ran my hands down his back, feeling the nooks of it. His lips moved to my collarbone, running along it carefully. His hands unclasped my bra quickly and I let my arms limp to my sides as it fell to the ground. He kicked it to the side, out of the way of his feet. He took one of my nipples in his mouth, playing with the other slowly with his fingers. I moaned and I felt his lips curl into a smile against my bare skin. My hands felt his behind, through his leather pants. But it wasn't enough for me. I slipped my hands under the leather, feeling it with my palms spread open. I pushed him away then, my palms flat on his chest. He stepped back, confused. His eyes were filled with desire and want. His chest heaved up and down as I stepped closer to him again, hurriedly trying to unlace his leather pants. _What. The. Hell. _Laced up pants shouldn't be this hard. I became frustrated quickly, and he laughed as his hands replaced mine, undoing the remainder of the lace. He pulled his pants off, throwing them aside, not caring where they landed. He pulled me into him again, pressing my breasts against his chest as he dug his lips into my neck. I could feel him pressing against my thigh, getting harder and harder with every kiss that he planted on my skin. He thrust my panties down, letting them fall to my ankles. I ran my hands all over him, my breath hot and hoarse. I began to nibble his ear, sucking on it gently as he moaned loudly. His hands pulled my behind up, my legs wrapping around his waist as he carried me to the bed, kissing me tenderly as he did. Laying me down carefully on the bed, he pulled back the sheets quickly before pressing himself against me in a desperate nature. His hand intertwined with mine, pulling it up above my head on the silk pillow.

"Come on." I said, feeling myself getting impatient. He smiled wickedly, before entering me slowly. I moaned as he did, feeling him fill me up. His mouth fell open as he began to move, up and down. My fingers pressed down on his hand as I used my other hand to press his body against mine completely. His other hand felt my breast with a gentleness that surprised me. His face was concentrated, his eyes closed before they opened quickly, staring directly at me. I could feel myself rising, my walls tightening around him. I wrapped my legs around his waist again, pulling him inside me more. "Don't stop." I said, my voice breaking. He kissed me again, his tongue moving around in my mouth quickly, moving with mine. I gasped, parting our lips as I came. My body arched quickly. I felt him buck as he arched up as well. He filled me and I knew he had reached the top of the mountain too. He buried his head against the side of my face his chest heaved rigorously as he sunk on top of me. He was still inside, his large edifice filling me up. "Again." I said desperately. His lips moulded into a smile against my my skin. I began to move, up and down. He lay sunk against me, beginning to laugh at my eagerness. "Don't disappoint your Queen." I said with force. He kissed my cheek before moving to my lips. In between breaths, I whispered to him, "Harder, faster." My voice reeked with need.

"As you wish my Queen." His wicked smile appeared again, playing on his lips as he lifted himself up, straightening his stance above me. He moved with force now. I pulled my arms around him, my hands clasping onto his skin, my fingernails digging in to hold onto him somehow as he moved quickly. Moans escaped through heavy breaths as he watched me with lustful eyes, his body thrusting harder and faster. The force was just what I wanted, I felt him moving in and out, my walls beginning to tighten once again. I moved with him, the bed beginning to rock slightly at our speed and force.

"Faster." I said again. He did as I said, his pelvis moving with more speed, more thrust as he pushed into me. I felt my nerves begging for more, my mind reeling. I wanted more. I didn't want him to stop. He couldn't stop. I wouldn't let him. I felt an ecstasy, a _need _overcoming every logical thought that had ever ran through my head. I just _needed more._ He arched back again, but his eyes stayed on me. I gasped loudly, uncaring of who heard. He kissed me again as he bucked once more, digging himself in further as I felt him fill me up. He pulled his lips away, in desperate need of air. He breathed heavily, his body slumping to my side. He rested his arm across my body. As he moved his pelvis to pull himself out, I glared at him. "Stay." I said forcefully. He smiled wickedly, his pelvis stopping its motions as he remained inside. His legs were pulled up over mine, his arm lying across my stomach. His lips were brushing against the side of my face. He moved his arm that sat across me, resting his palm on one of my breasts. I ran my free hand down the slight abs on his stomach. He watched me with a deep stare, his piercing gaze enough to send me over the top once again. I closed my eyes, trying to regain a sense of control, but all I wanted was for him to climb on top of me again. I let out a deep breath, trying to calm my heaving chest. He laughed. I opened my eyes and looked at him, his face was soft, exhausted and full of happiness. And as we fell asleep, I felt myself drifting into a peace that I had not experienced before.

I felt her hands begin to move. Running their soft touch along my body, down my chest. She stopped, carefully clasping her fingers around it. I smirked. She laughed as she realised I was awake. She sat up, beginning to run her hands up and down, the pace getting quicker and quicker as she went. I felt it harden at her incredible touch. I kept my eyes closed, a smile painted on my lips. I arched my back as she increased the speed, and as I came, I felt her hands press against my bare chest. She pulled herself up, letting me enter her once again. I opened my eyes now, as she sat on top of me.

"My Queen, you wish to go again?" I said, my voice teasing. I wanted nothing more than to be inside of her. And now I was, as she sat in top of me, her hands planted firmly on my chest. She smiled at me lustfully as she began to move. I watched her face, her mouth half open, her eyes closed. The tips of her fingers pressed against my skin every now and then as I felt her tighten in need. She gasped loudly before her shoulders slumped. My chest was heaving once again as I emptied inside of her. I pulled her by the arms on top of me and she smiled, her mind reeling from the pleasure. My hands rested on her behind, feeling it with my slender fingers. She laughed. I could feel her beautiful breasts pressed against my chest, and I sighed happily.

"You're such a little shit." She said, her voice radiating annoyance and jest, before she laughed. I laughed with her.

"I love you too Anne." I said smoothly. She blushed bright red before burying her face in the nape of my neck her lips pressing softly against my skin. Her hands ran down my arms, feeling the subtle muscles that lived there. I felt her chest heave up and down quickly as she laughed happily. My fingers moved from her behind to her sex. I began to brush a finger against her, and she stiffened at the bare touch. I chuckled. I continued to brush against her, feeling her slowly become wetter and wetter. She remained still, her body clenching tightly. I increased the touch, but with one finger. She bit her lip, burying her face once again in my neck. I felt her hot breath hitting my skin as she began to moan. I increased the pressure once more, now pushing a finger into her. She bucked. Her skin moved against mine, her body getting hotter.

"Loki..." She begged. I chuckled. I moved my finger quickly in a circular motion. Her moans increased. She lifted her head, her neck arching backwards. I ran my other hand down her neck softly, she looked at me with pleading eyes, that also hinted that she didn't want me to stop. I laughed. Before pressing my lips against hers. I felt the form of her lips faltering as I entered another finger into her. She pulled up further, unable to keep still from the feeling. Her eyes closed as her brows began to furrow. She bit her lip, pressing them together indefinitely. I moved faster, my fingers working harder until she sat up quickly, her voice breaking as she moaned loudly. I watched her as she slumped back down, her face landing softly against my chest. I kept my fingers inside and she didn't protest. She lay exhausted against me, before she slowly drifted back into sleep. I carefully pulled my fingers out, not wanting to wake her as she slept on my chest, both her hands curled around my neck. One of her legs was hitched up, the other lying straightened, intertwined with mine. I used one of my hands to hold her hitched leg in place, as I licked my other fingers. The taste was wonderful. She squirmed slightly, a soft moan emanating from her throat, her sex moved to touch mine and I felt an intoxicating tingling sensation build as we touched. But she looked so perfect and serene as she slept, so I let her continue dreaming.


	12. Chapter 12

I awoke to the sun shining through the doors leading to the balcony from Loki's room. Or really, _our _room now. I was lying on his chest, my arms wrapped around his neck. I moaned as I awoke, rolling off Loki and onto my back where I stretched my arms and legs out. Loki chuckled as his hand reached out to rest over my bare stomach as he turned on his side.

"Back to sleep my Queen. It's too early." He said through a deep, slumberous voice. I smiled, happy to lie there with his arm across my body and his breath hitting my shoulder as he continued to sleep. My eyes slowly became more alert, the clarity gaining in my eyes showing the detail of the wood on the ceiling of the four poster bed. Eventually, I was busting for the toilet so I carefully removed Loki's arm and crept out of the bed. When I came back Loki was still lying in bed, his body bare and on full display as he now slept on his back, his serene face showing he was deep in dreamland. The sheets of the bed had been furiously mistreated from the events of last night, with the fur throw rug lying in a crumpled heap on the floor along with most of the sheets from the bed as well. I laughed to myself as I remembered last night's events, surprised at the fact that I was walking properly too, considering his size, of which I examined in great detail with my eager eyes as I climbed back into bed. It was as if his sleeping body could tell I had re-entered the bed, and he moved to his side, pressing the front of his body to my back, his arm falling over me. Our feet intertwined and I felt little Loki, or really, little wasn't the right description... I felt it land on the inner of my thigh, it's large, thick nature making me snigger, and sending the sensitive parts of my body that had been so beautifully treated by it last night, into a nerve-wrecking frenzy. Loki's body jerked awake after a while, planting a kiss on my cheek. I rolled over to face him and he smiled at me, brushing my tousled hair away from my face. He carefully tucked a thick strand behind my ear as he spoke, "Good morning." His voice was soft and filled with happiness. I had never thought this side of Loki existed, but it seemed I was wrong. And I liked that I was wrong. "I think it is time for a shower." Loki stated. He pulled himself off the bed, holding my hand. He looked at me for a moment, with a sly look on his face. I understood what he meant immediately, and bounded out of the bed with a speed I didn't know I had.

The water was nice and warm when I stepped in, I began washing my hair, pulling the knots out as I rubbed my scalp with shampoo. Loki kept his arms around me as much as he could. But there was always some part of him touching me as we washed. I heard myself giggling like a five year old when he began to play with the shampoo in my hair, moulding my strands to different shapes. Eventually our shower escapade turned into yet another make out session, which I didn't mind. _Not at all. _But as our lips parted, and our fingers began to prune, we turned the water off and began to dry ourselves. I dressed into a simple dress, made of a beautiful silk that didn't hug my body, but instead fell loose around me, to my knees. Loki pulled his leather bound pants back on, leaving the laces undone, wearing them loosely. He remained shirtless as we stayed in our room. Not willing to go anywhere else. Our servants brought us food and drinks throughout the day and anything else we needed. But we were perfectly content with staying in our room, undisturbed.

As we sat on the large balcony, we didn't speak, we didn't need to. We sat quietly, in two long green velvet armchairs. I lay my legs across Loki's lap as I buried my face into a book. Loki sat quietly conjuring fruits and objects with his magic, he played with his daggers as well, swinging them in different directions. As I watched him over the top of my book, I felt anxious as he moved the blades so quickly.

"Don't stab yourself please." I said worriedly. He looked at me and chuckled.

"My love, I have been practicing these techniques for centuries. You need not worry about me injuring myself." He said assuringly. I smiled as I raised my book again, finding my place and continuing. Loki stood up, carefully moving my legs to stand behind me. He leaned down, kissing my cheek tenderly. "I must go now for a little while. There are some Kingly matters that need my attention." I looked over my shoulder at him, confused. "I shall try to be quick." He said before placing a strong kiss on my lips. He walked over to the wardrobe pulling a leather outfit on. He summoned Odin's staff, using his magic, that sat in the corner of the room, near our crowns. As he pulled his boots on, clasping and buckling them in place, he took one last look at me, smiling warmly, before leaving the room. I was happy to continue reading until he came back, finding that it distracted me. I wasn't disturbed by anyone as the hours of the afternoon passed by. Once I had finished the book I was reading, I checked the time. The evening sky had begun to descend upon Asgard, and Loki had been gone for about five hours. I sat on the bed, the soft, silky sheets sliding against my skin. I waited eagerly for Loki to arrive back. But as another half an hour passed, I grew impatient. I went to the bathroom to check that I looked ok. I brushed my hair, and checked my face. As I made my way back into the bedroom, sitting myself on the bed, I sighed impatiently. I wanted sex, dammit. _Where was he?_ I decided to surprise him, so I undressed myself and lay naked on the sheets of the bed. And when he _finally _arrived back, bursting through the doors, staff in hand, his eyes looked around the room eagerly. As he put the staff down and his stare found their way to the bed, he smiled lustfully. His eyes became ravenous as he bounded to the bed, ripping his leather attire off as he did. He landed on the bed with a force that made me bounce. He pressed his palm against the back of my head, pulling our lips closer as his other hand ran down the inner of my thigh. What clothes he had left, I pulled off with no care of whether the clothes survived our frivolous activities or not. I threw them aside as I laid myself down, Loki pressing against me. He chuckled, as I reached down, grabbing him gently and guiding him inside. His eyes closed for a moment, his brows furrowing, a smile planted firmly on his lips as he entered. I laughed, pulling his face to mine and kissing him with a rough eagerness.

"I have been waiting _all _afternoon _Loki._" I said, teasing. He chuckled.

"I am sorry my Queen. Duty called."

"And what about your duty to your Queen?" I challenged playfully. He lowered his head into the nape of my neck as he spoke between thrusts.

"You shall always take priority. I am sorry my love. Never again." His voice was filled with honesty but also a need and desire that was undeniable and clear as day in his lustfully raging green pupils. I ran my hands along his back as he continued to thrust, my body moving with him. Gasps escaped both of us as we moved. My hands grabbed his behind pushing him into me further. He only chuckled. "I knew you were a strong woman, with fire. But I did not expect _so much_ fire in bed." His voice broke as he talked. He began to kiss my jawline, smiling.

"Well... I'm full of surprises." I replied. "So you're basically saying that I'm freakishly good in bed?" I joked. He looked at me, a wicked smile on his face.

"That you are. By great means." He said earnestly. I smiled, before shrugging.

"Yeah... You're not too bad..." I teased. He laughed. "I think I'm going to need a bit more proof though..." I mused playfully. He smiled before suddenly thrusting harder than he ever had before. He put all his energy into his movements, a low grunt emanating from his throat as he did. His strong, piercing gaze stayed on mine as we felt ourselves lifting. Higher and higher... He thrusted harder. A type of strength in his thrust that I didn't think was physically possible, but it sent me flying over the edge. My hands grasped onto the sheets surrounding me, as I screamed out in ecstasy. He buried his face next to mine as a loud grunt found its way out of his throat as I felt him fill me up inside. He laughed, but didn't pull out, as I liked it. And we stayed still like this for a long time.


	13. Chapter 13

The next three months that followed our wedding were eventful to say the least. Loki would disappear during the day for meetings and sometimes to travel to other worlds and do his bidding as All father there. Night would send him home, where I would be waiting. It was rare if we didn't embrace one another when he came home, and we would often fall asleep intertwined with one another naked, green silk sheets covering our bodies. The season's began to change, with the wind become more brisk, it's biting nature leaving more of a mark on exposed skin as the cold season began to set in. Loki brandished me with a fur collared coat with a deep blue cape flowing down behind me once night when he arrived back in our room. It had been made especially for me. I couldn't deny the effort he had gone to considering it wasn't in green but in _my _favourite colour as well.

I liked the attention I got when I would venture anywhere. Strangers would bow and I would nod in acknowledgment. I didn't have many duties, but of the duties that I did have, it mostly consisted of sitting in on peace meetings and hearings. When Loki was unavailable for the weekly hearings, I would sit on the throne in his place, hearing what each civilian had to say. It was actually very enjoyable; being revered by so many. It was a simple life despite the title I now had added to my name. But as the months had begun to pass by I had noticed that something was missing. Something that could only mean one thing. By the time my mind had caught up to it's missing nature, three months later, I realized exactly what it meant, sending me into a frightened shiver.

I pulled myself out of bed one morning, my bare feet slapping against the stone floor as I walked into the ensuite. I sat down and began to relieve myself when the realization hit me like a ton of bricks right to the face. And fuck, did it hurt.

"Ho-ly _shit_." Was all I could muster as my eyes bore wider than normal in absolute understanding. Once I had finished my business, and washed my hands, I slowly and dazedly made my way back to the bed. Climbing in, Loki's hand moved to rest on my behind as I sat up facing him. He opened his eyes slowly, a smile looking up at me on his chiseled face. But his smile soon faded when he saw my perplexed and confused expression. I knew it had to be true. There was only one explanation. And it wasn't like I didn't want it. I _did. _I was just... In shock.

"What is it?" He asked concerned. I looked down at him, taking a deep breath. The more terrifying thought that ran through my mind was how he would take it. Was it something he _wanted_?

"I've missed my period."

Silence. Loki sat up, his face still showing concern. He nodded in understanding.

"Just for this month?" His voice was controlled, showing no unusual emotion. I shook my head.

"For the last three months." I paused before continuing, "I don't know why it's taken me this long to notice it, my stomach hasn't grown, and I've been preoccupied with the whole Queen thing... But even then, I _still _should have noticed." I looked down at my hands, not daring to examine Loki's expression.

"You are with child?" He asked curiously.

"Is there any other conclusion?" I replied back. He looked at me for a moment, before quickly standing and pulling some leather pants on, tying them up as he walked to the door, opening it slightly and speaking to the guard that stood outside. He came back, resting his hand on my back carefully. I didn't look at him.

"My love, please put something on." He held out his hand for me to take, helping me up from the bed. I walked over to the wardrobe and pulled a nightgown over me. A few minutes passed before there was a knock on the door. "Enter." Loki announced and the doors opened. Three women entered, wearing the same silk dress in a steel colour. They bowed quickly. Loki nodded before looking at me.

"Please lie on the bed Anne." I did as he said, laying back down on my side of the bed. The women approached me, one of them pulling out a small device that mirrored my body's inner workings the way they had done when I had first arrived here. And there it was.

Nestled in my stomach, the smallest of beings. It moved slightly as I heard the sound of two heartbeats pounding softly. Mine and... Someone else's.

"She is with child." The woman stated, defusing the device and stepping back. Loki stood with his hands drawn behind his back. His front was on full display, of which I stared at with fixated eyes as I still refused to look at his face. I was happy. But I tried to hide it, unsure of how he felt about the situation. The women left the room, closing the doors behind them.

"Look at me Anne." I knew I couldn't keep up averting his gaze. I slowly lifted my eyes to look into his. His face was serious before it changed into a soft expression, a wide smile protruding on his lips.

"You are with child!" He said excitedly, moving to the bed, where he carefully laid his hand flat on my stomach. He leaned down and kissed me tenderly. I sat up, looking at him confused.

"You're happy?" His brows furrowed in confusion.

"Of course, are you not?" He replied. I looked down, placing my hands over my stomach, knowing there was a little person in there. I couldn't hide the smile any longer. It burst through my composed expression with a force that was strange to me. Loki laughed, sitting on the side of the bed. "Were you afraid this would not please me?" He asked cautiously. I nodded, feeling like an idiot. He laughed before kissing me again. I pulled away, pointing my finger at him as I began to speak,

"You better be the best goddamn husband ever. Because I know how these pregnancies go, and I'm going to be throwing up every morning and having all sorts of cravings of which you _cannot _question, just go with it. And you better not aggravate me because I'm carrying your freaking heir, and I'm going to be intensely hormonal."

"More so than normal?" Loki teased. I hit him in the shoulder. His body didn't flinch, but he laughed.

"You shall be given only the best treatment." He said earnestly.

"Good." I said triumphantly, and I laid back down on the bed. My head rested against the silk pillow. Loki leaned down, careful not to press against me. I noticed immediately that his touches were more gentle than normal. He kissed me, and ran his hands down my body, pulling the night gown up over my head and throwing it aside. His hands cupped both my breasts as his lips traced my collarbone. I closed my eyes, letting the feelings take over as he did his _very good _work...


	14. Chapter 14

It was as if the fates had aligned. The prophecy had remained true and honorable. The love between Anne and I prospered into a romance that now saw us beginning a dynasty. As her small stomach began to bulge over the few weeks that had passed, I noticed the change beginning in her, just as she had warned.

"Ice-cream." She stated bluntly, her own face surprised at the words that ran from her lips. She sat on the bed, wearing a loose knee length gown in a cream coloured silk fabric. She had her back resting against a pillow propped up, while a book laid open in her hands. Her eyes read every word on each page slowly and carefully until she had looked up, her eyes wide, her face indifferent. "Ice-cream with cheese slices on the side." She spoke again. Her voice monotone, as if stating something. I looked at her as her own face screwed up in confusion. These expressions always made me laugh. "That is _disgusting... _But I want it." She said simply. I shrugged my shoulders and rang the small bell that had been fitted onto the side of each bed, the small piece of curtain it hung from ascending upwards into the ceiling. The doors to our quarters opened and a small maid entered, bowing.

"Ice-cream with cheese slices on the side." I stated, my voice echoing amusement.

"Make the ice-cream chocolate and strawberry flavoured." Anne added, before the maid bowed once more and left the room. A look of amusement playing on the maid's face as well as she turned.

Soon enough, the maid had returned with Anne's order, placing it on the bed carefully before exiting the room once more. Anne dug in, her mood ravenous as she ate quickly. I watched, laughing. As she sat back, placing the now empty bowl on her bedside, she wiped the corners of her mouth with her fingertip.

"And was that appetizing?" I said, teasing. She looked at me, her face surprised.

"Is it bad if I say it was the best thing I've ever eaten?" I laughed, resting my hand on her belly, rubbing it slowly.

"Maybe you wanted ice-cream... And the baby wanted cheese?" I suggested. Anne nodded, contemplating my train of thought, before she laughed, leaning in and kissing me softly on the lips.

"I feel like a bath." She pulled herself off the bed and walked to the ensuite. As she did so, her hand rested softly on the top of her belly, her lips frozen in a soft smile of utter happiness. I listened as she began to run the water, she hummed as she did. I walked to the ensuite, leaning against the doorway and watched her as she stripped down, her small figure shaking slightly as she danced along to the humming noise she made. I laughed, it was true what they said about the pregnancy glow. She had blossomed since being informed of the news. As had I.

"Do I _have _to go? _What if _I puke... ALL over the place..." Anne challenged playfully as we made our way to the throne room for the weekly hearings. We were both dressed in our royal attire, my helmet on, staff in hand, and her crown sitting perfectly on her head, with her hair flowing over her shoulders and down her front. She wore a loose steel grey silk dress, with a small train.

"If you feel the need to 'puke' you can simply excuse yourself and leave the room." I explained, my voice resonating happiness. I had my hand resting on the small of her back as she caressed her stomach with both her hands. It was the way in which she seemed to walk at all times now. That small smile of happiness forever imprinted on her lips. As the side doors to the throne room opened, I led Anne to her chair placed near mine. Two of her handmaidens stood behind it. She had at least two with her at all times now, which was fitting given her condition. I placed a soft kiss on her forehead before making my way to the throne. Sitting down, and spreading my legs wide for comfort, I sat ready.

"You sit like such a man whore." She noted, laughing. I laughed as well, taken off guard by her annotations at times. But I winked at her and she blushed bright red.

"Do not deny it, you love it." I challenged back playfully. She smiled cheekily and laughed as she looked away.

"Normally, if we were on Earth, someone would have said 'Get a room' by now..." She laughed again and I smiled at her happiness.

The doors at the end of the throne room opened and a line of civilians entered. As we began the hearings, many civilians, as they had done over the past weeks since the announcement to Asgard had been made that Anne was indeed pregnant, congratulated us, sending warm regards in her direction. I granted most civilian's what they wished and gave advice when asked, and once the hearings were over, Anne stood up quickly. She left the throne room fast, her two handmaidens following behind with haste. When I came back to our room, I found her in the bathroom, her head leaning over the toilet. I replaced the handmaiden that stood behind her, holding her hair back, and planted a kiss on her cheek as I did.

"Uggghh." She said in distaste as she sat down on the bathroom floor. I leaned down beside her, wiping the excess from her perfect pale face. She smiled awkwardly, and looked down at her belly.

"Stop it. I don't like this part. I can put up with the cravings dude, but _this _aint cool!" She said playfully to the being inside of her, before looking up at me and smiling. "See, the little bubba listens to mummy... No more puking for me!" She said victoriously. I laughed, stroking the side of her face, feeling her soft skin against my finger as I did. Her smiled disappeared quickly then. "Hold that thought." She turned to lean into the toilet again and heaved once more. I smiled admiringly at her and she turned back to me again, sighing. I pulled her carefully onto her feet as a guard entered the room.

"My King. You are requested in the throne room." I nodded to the guard, before turning back to Anne.

"My love, when you are ready, please rejoin me in the throne room." I kissed her gently and left, the guard following behind.

As I entered the throne room, I was met with a shock I had not anticipated. Heimdall stood in front of the throne, at the foot of the stairs. He held a man by his arm, with a hold that was strong and unrelenting. Heimdall looked up at me with alert eyes. Sif and the warriors three entered the throne room as well, surprised at the presence of the man. I moved my eyes to meet the man in Heimdall's hold. He glared at me through hateful, resenting eyes.

"King Loki, he requested to be brought here." Heimdall explained. I nodded in understanding. I knew this day would one day come, but given the current climate of my reign and more importantly, my wife's current condition, I had forgotten preparing for such a day.

* * *

As the side doors to the throne room opened, I walked through. I was now all cleaned up and feeling sufficiently pretty again. With my hands placed gently around my belly, one hand on top, one on the bottom, I walked to Loki's side. He stood staring down, but his gaze moved to meet mine as I entered, his hand resting on my back carefully. Heimdall looked nervous as he held a man by his arm.

"Who's that?" I asked Loki. He looked at me with apprehensive eyes.

"That is my brother... Thor."


	15. Chapter 15

"I thought you were dead!" Thor spoke, outraged and confused as he glared up at Loki. He struggled slightly in Hemidall's grasp but Heimdall only strengthened his hold. Loki's face changed to a playful slightly condescending expression. He sniggered as he began to speak, a slight chuckle in his voice,

"Yet again, I have fooled you Thor."

"And what have you done with father!" Thor's voice boomed, radiating throughout the hall. Loki shrugged, a mischievous smile planted on his face, as he slowly began to step away from me, moving down the flights of stairs, step by step. Thor's fists were clenched tight, his knuckles white with rage.

"Do not worry Thor. I have not killed your father." Loki said. He didn't linger on the details.

"I will kill you for your betrayal Loki!" Thor announced, anger flowing through his words as he almost spat them out with haste. Loki chuckled.

"I don't think Asgard would be very pleased if you did that."

"You have blinded Asgard, Loki. You are a liar!" Loki shot him a playfully confused expression.

"Have I now? And have you been here watching me reign over Asgard with peace, respect and humility?" He challenged.

"You have deceived them Loki, with your magic and your schemes." Thor stated coldly. Loki's face changed quickly for a brief moment, his rage becoming plain on his face as he grabbed the collar of Thor's shirt.

"I have deceived _no one._ I have been reigning over Asgard as my true self, as a _benevolent king!_" He said through gritted teeth, spitting the words out at Thor. Loki stepped back, composing himself once again.

"It is true Thor." Sif began, stepping forward, her face honest. "Loki is a kind King. His reign has brought peace to all the nine realms, and a belief in Loki as King. He is loved throughout." Sif explained. Thor watched Sif carefully, his eyes narrowing.

"You speak lies Sif. Lies planted upon your lips by the magician himself." He turned his hateful glare back to Loki.

"He has not Thor!" Sif replied.

"Thor, Sif speaks from her heart. Loki has proven himself to be a true King." Volstagg interjected. Thor looked around at Sif and the warriors three, his face contemplative.

"You have betrayed me Loki. I have had enough of your lies. Whether you are a true King of Asgard or not, you have deceived your brother. I should kill you where you stand!" Thor spoke. Loki chuckled once again, glancing over his shoulder at me with a playful expression, before resting his eyes on Thor once again.

"You may try... But you will meet the full fury of my wife's scorn." Loki said. Thor looked at me now, properly inspecting me as I stood, standing straight with my small bulging belly, holding it with both hands. His eyes moved up to the crown that sat atop my head. Loki's words were true. If anyone harmed my love machine, I'd beat them with a stick. A nice, thick, _prickly _stick.

"You are married." Thor mused aloud, surprise in his voice. "You are...expecting." Loki laughed, walking back up the steps to stop by my side. He ran his fingers down my cheek as I looked at him adoringly, before he turned to face Thor once more.

"What is that line my dear? Hell hath no fury, like a woman's scorned?" Loki said, teasing. I nodded, turning my stare to Thor with icy eyes.

"Yes. Especially a pregnant woman's scorned." I added. Loki laughed and squeezed my behind subtly.

"Now, Thor. Why is it you requested to come back?" Loki asked.

"I wished to see my closest kinsmen, and... My father." He said in a resigned voice.

"I see. Well until you prove that you will not harm me or my wife, I will have you locked in your quarters. You shall receive visits from your friends." Loki announced. Heimdall nodded, pulling Thor by the arm through the side door of the throne room. As they walked past us, Loki turned his whole body to face mine, resting his hand on my back and whispering close to me.

"I am sorry for my brother's behaviour. We have... Unresolved issues. But, my darling, I wish to take you back to our room..." He said, his voice filled with allure. I smiled approvingly.

Loki locked the doors to our bedroom behind him quickly. I stopped in the centre of the room, but it wasn't long until I felt Loki's arms wrap around me. He felt all over, moving carefully around my belly. He began to remove my clothing, taking my crown off and placing it next to his on the ornate dresser. He undressed himself as he undressed me. And then we embraced quickly, moulding around my bulbous belly, our tongues dancing together as we breathed heavily. He moved me in the direction of the bed, laying me down with extra care than what was normal. He began to kiss my skin, moving down my body and lingering for a long while around my belly as he whispered something I could not hear to our little being. As he spoke, his fingers began to play, sending me into a wet frenzy. I closed my eyes as I let him work, his fingers swirling and moving in and out, until he thrust two fingers inside. I clenched at the ecstasy and pressed my palms against the silk sheets. He moved down further now, and his tongue took over from his hands. Moans escaped my mouth in between quick short breaths. I was squirming incessantly as I heard him chuckle. It was so much easier for me to get excited now, what with all the hormones running through me. He began to suck, before propping himself above me with his hands and pushing inside me. I pursed my lips together and pulled his face closer, pressing his lips to mine in a desperate attempt. He began thrusting, although not as hard as usual. Since we had learned of my pregnancy, he had been much more gentle in all aspects when handling me. I pulled my lips away and gasped for air, resorting to nibbling his ear as he said my name over and over, whispering it to me. His voice climbed as his back flexed. He came inside and I reached the mountain too, moaning loudly. He pulled out, much to my dismay and saw my frustration painted on my face as he laid beside me, his leg hitched up across mine.

"I am sorry my darling. But once the baby is born, we can go as hard as you wish." He promised, kissing my hand and squeezing it. I nodded, and as he wrapped his arms around me, I fell asleep to the sound of his soft breathing.


	16. Chapter 16

Loki spent the next two months visiting Thor. He kept me informed of Thor's progress as did Sif and the warriors three. It seemed Thor was still adamant that Loki had a bad character within him. As there seemed to be no _real _progress, I decided to pay him a visit. I waited for the right moment, knowing Loki didn't want me anywhere near Thor in case he tried to hurt me. So when Loki, Sif and the warriors three were summoned off world to deal with a rebellious threat, I took my chance. The moment they had departed through the bifrost, I hastily made my way through the corridors, holding my belly carefully. As I came to the doors of Thor's quarters, I noticed the same green glow that encased the doors, keeping him locked inside. I knew I could enter and leave, but in doing so, Loki would know I had visited him. I contemplated my options. Leave now, and hope that Thor will eventually come around, or walk through those doors and risk my life to change Thor's mind about Loki, and feel the wrath of my overprotective husband when he got home. I stood there for a moment, my face scrunched up in thought as a guard looked at me, confused. When I had made my decision, I walked towards the doors. The guard moved now, stepping forward, his staff blocking my entry to the doors.

"I cannot allow you to enter my Lady." He said kindly.

"You would disallow your queen from entering?" I said, shocked. I put the regal charm and intimidation on full blast, I knew I would need to in order to get past him. It wasn't like I could do anything else at this point anyway, considering my ever-growing bulbous belly. The guard's eyes shifted nervously.

"My Lady, it's by the King's orders that you are not to enter." He explained, his voice quavering.

"But the King is not in Asgard presently." I explained, having a stroke of genius that made me jump slightly. The guard didn't seem to notice, _thank God. _He simply looked at me, bewildered. "And when the King is not here, the throne falls to me." I smiled triumphantly as the guard's shoulders sunk in resignation.

"But-" He began, but I held my hand up to stop him. He stepped back into his position, his face looking down at the ground. He didn't move then as I walked to the door, opening one just enough for me to fit through, and closing it shut behind me. I noticed the green glow surrounding the doors glimmer as I entered.

I took a few steps further into the room, looking around. It was a large room, as big as Loki and my bedroom. A four poster bed with red silk sheets and a fur throw rug was made perfectly in the far corner, near the ensuite. There was a large wooden engraved chest of drawers on one side of the bed. On the other side of the room stood a small pedestal of which was half empty, Thor's feathered crown placed there, but an empty spot next to it. I assumed this was for Thor's hammer, of which had been confiscated from him when he arrived. As I looked out to the balcony, a largely built man stood, looking out at the descending afternoon sky. He turned though, aware of my presence with a sullen look that changed to surprise as his eyes landed on me. He wore a simple pair of baggy leather pants and a loose white cotton top. His blonde shoulder length hair was pulled back slightly at the top, the rest falling over his shoulders. The sound of his leather boots patted against the stone floor as he walked towards me, with a care that was evident. I stood defiant, wearing a simply loose silk dress in a deep blue, my favourite colour. My hair was pulled back in what looked like a messy pony, my waves falling down my back in a group of thick strands. My hands rested in front of my belly, which was very much obvious despite the loose nature of my dress. He stopped a few metres in front of me, his face soft, but his eyes alert.

"Your stomach has grown much, since I last saw you." He noted. His voice was calm, an air of friendliness in his words. I knew then that he wouldn't hurt me. If he was going to, I would be dead and beaten on the floor by now. I sighed in relief and felt my nerves calm instantly. "How long left?" He asked.

"About three months." I said softly, now rubbing my stomach carefully.

"You are here to convince me of my brother's honour." I nodded at his statement.

"I thought it was my turn to give things a try, considering everyone else has practically failed." I explained. He looked at me through narrowed, intrigued eyes.

"You speak differently." He noted. "You do not speak like that of an Asgardian."

"That's because I'm not originally from Asgard."

"You are Midgardian?" Thor said in disbelief. I smiled, my hands spreading out in a suggestive motion, gesturing to all of me.

"In the flesh!" Thor stood stock still for a long moment, his face showing his deep contemplation, with a hint of confusion thrown in there. I knew he wasn't as bright as Loki, so I thought it would be better for me to explain. I told him of the prophecy, of my first impressions of Loki when I had arrived. I told him of how he changed my perception of him, of how I saw him begin to change in the way he acted around me. Thor listened intently, sitting down on an armchair, leaning forward. His eyes watched me carefully looking for signs of mind manipulation from Loki. I knew that was what he was looking for. He had said as much in the throne room the last time I had seen him.

"He has changed? My brother tried to destroy your planet, and you think he's changed from the murderous dictator he attempted to be?" Thor challenged, desperate for me to see his point of view. And in all honestly, I did see it. But I had also seen a side of Loki that had trumped the evil nature that had once lingered inside of him. Since my arrival, since we had become closer, since we were married, and now since I became pregnant, he had become a loving soul that had un undying devotion to me. I explained all this to Thor who lowered his gaze to the stone floor, his expression thoughtful. "Your explanation of him, reminds me of days once passed. When Loki and I were family." He spoke, his voice soft.

"People can go back to that." I justified, and as I spoke, he lifted his gaze, searching my eyes for something.

"As a King... He is benevolent, he cares for the people?"

"As Queen I have to be present for the weekly hearings. He is kind and caring towards all people, he grants them some things, gives advice. He cares about making Asgard prosper. He understands the burdens of the throne, he's willing to accept those burdens. He's a good King. And yes, I might have a biased opinion of him, but truly, I _hated _him when I had first arrived here. He had tried to destroy _my world._ And now, I'm crazy about the guy." I shrugged at the honest reply I gave Thor. He watched me for a moment, before standing and looking out at the now night sky, the stars glistening high above.

"And now you are an Asgardian, married to Loki, and bearing his child." Thor noted, before turning to face me once again. I nodded as he looked at me. "You have bound yourself to him for an eternity, _willingly_?" I nodded again, smiling. Thor sighed. "When my brother has visited, I have seen him become more patient. There is less anger in his eyes. The hate he once bore for me is no longer present it seems. You have humbled him. You bring joy to his heart." As Thor finished having his audible moment of realization, the doors to his bedroom burst open. I stood up from the chair I sat on, and turned to find Loki walking hastily into the room. Eyes filled with worry and anger. He stopped at my side, placing one of his hands on my back, the other on the farther side of my face. He looked deeply into my eyes, worry present. I smiled assuringly at him, and placed my hand on top of the one that rested on my cheek.

"I'm perfectly fine." I assured him. He nodded slightly, his otherwise composed face faltering as he did. He then turned to face Thor, who stood hesitantly.

"Brother, I have not harmed your wife." Thor assured him.

"That much is clear." Loki said coldly, he turned his face back to mine. "Go back to our quarters immediately." His voice had a strong sense of controlled rage coursing through it. I knew he was angry by me disobeying his most important rule, but I'm pretty sure it had made a difference to Thor. I walked out of the room heading back in the direction of our bedroom. As I entered, I dismissed the handmaidens that were turning down our bed. I took the fur throw rug from the bed and wrapped it around my shoulders as I sat down in front of the hearth that had been placed in out room for the winter season that now approached. As I drunk in the heat from the burning fire, the doors opened, a pair of boots slapping against the stone ground before the doors shut once more. I knew it was him, but I was too hesitant to turn around and look at him.

"_What _were you thinking?!" Loki said, his voice exasperated and reeking of worry. He stopped a few meters in front, turning to face me.

"I know you didn't want me going in there for obvious reasons, but-"

"_Exactly! _And you still disobey me! The one thing I asked of you _not _to dismiss so idly! He could have attacked you, out of spite towards me! He could have _killed _you, and our child!"

"Loki-"

"NO. If I have to confine you to our quarters at least for the remainder of your pregnancy, I shall. If that is what it takes. Because you obviously don't have any idea of personal safety, or that of our child!"

"I knew what I was risking. But the only person Thor would listen to was me. A Midgardian that's married to the man who tried to rule my planet. _Pregnant _with his child!" I justified. Loki's face was fuming, his chest was heaving up and down. And it was then that I noticed the large gash stretching across his front. I stood up, suddenly worried. I brushed the sides of the gash with the tips of my fingers, inspecting the damage.

"Do not, Anne." Loki attempted to caution me, but his need for me to touch him found its way through his words. He sighed, his eyes closing for a moment.

"I need to fix this. Before it gets any worse." I said quickly, my heart beginning to race.

"It is fine. It is not a large injury. It shall heal." Loki explained, his voice soft. My breathing became heavy, my eyes boring into the deepest recesses of the gash. Loki grabbed my arms carefully, making me step back. His eyes pierced mine and I was forced to look up at him, tearing my gaze away from the wound on his chest. "Now you see? The worry that plagues you when I am hurt." His voice was calm and controlled now. "I had felt your presence pass through my barriers into Thor's room. Your actions had plagued me with such worry. The same worry you feel now." I saw his point and nodded, swallowing hard as I did. Loki's touch instantly became softer. He pulled me closer to him, wrapping his arms around my body and kissing me tenderly. I burrowed into the nape of his neck and he kissed my hair.

"I'm sorry." I said desperately. He responded by lifting my face with the tips of his fingers, resting on my chin. He pulled his lips to mind carefully, before parting. "But, I had to go. I had to enter. Now Thor believes that you have changed." I explained. Loki nodded, lowering his gaze in resignation.

"I know. And you are right. But do not put yourself in such a path of potential harm once more." He begged and I nodded. I pulled myself away then, looking back the gash.

"Now, this needs fixing."


	17. Chapter 17

"That hurts!" Loki protested as he laid on the bed, his chest bare. I had a small bowl of healing ointment that had been brought by my handmaidens, cupped in my hands. I sat on the bed, carefully applying the ointment to Loki's wound.

"Oh stop being such a baby!"

"You're the one with the baby." Loki said playfully, pointing to my belly. He leaned in and kissed my stomach through the fabric.

"Don't move! I'm trying to fix this!" I said, frustrated. Loki laughed before lying on his back firmly. He flinched slightly as I applied the ointment. Slowly and surely the gash began to disappear, the skin growing back. I wiped the excess ointment off his chest once the wound had healed and disappeared. He pulled me by the arms down to kiss me on the lips. I laughed as he did, but pulled away quickly, my eyes wide.

"Pickles... Pickles with gravy." I said blatantly. Loki laughed before shrugging and leaning over, and pulling the bell. The doors opened and a handmaiden appeared and bowed.

"Pickles with gravy please." Loki said, his voice breaking with laughter. The handmaiden began to disappear through the crack in the doors.

"With melted cheese!" I called after her, hoping she heard me. Loki's arms wrapped around my chest, feeling my breasts as he kissed my neck. I could feel his hot breath tingle against my skin. I turned to kiss him passionately, wrapping my arms around him and running them along the contours of his back. The handmaiden appeared once again with my food and placed it on the bedside before disappearing once again. The smell of the melted cheese wafted into my nose and my eyes flew open. I pushed Loki away hastily, moving quickly to reach for the food. Loki laughed. "I'm sorry but right now, this trumps making out with you." I explained. Loki smiled and watched me as I began to eat. Moans escaped my mouth as I dug in. "This is the greatest thing since sliced bread. _My God..."_

"Yes?" Loki said in reply. He laughed as I shot him a discouraging look.

The next day, as I walked through the halls of the palace, heading to the gardens, I found Loki and Thor walking side by side through the greenery. The sky was lit brightly, the air hallowing a soft breeze. I didn't want to disturb them so I turned my path down to the stables. As I walked through the dimly lit stables, the horses rustled and neighed. Over my time here, since I had first found the stables, I had become close with one horse in particular. As I found her nestled in her part of the stables, I patted her slowly and softly. She licked my face and I laughed. I ran my hands down her black body, moving parts of her white mane out of the way as I brushed her. Loki had offered her to be my own horse, and I was excited at the prospect of learning how to ride. Once I wasn't carrying a baby inside of me of course.

"My love. I knew I would find you here." Loki spoke softly as he made himself known. I said goodbye to the horse as he held out his hand, wanting me to take it and come with him. He squeezed it gently as we left the stables, the smell of hay disappearing behind me.

"It's good to see you and Thor getting along." I noted and Loki smiled.

"There is a lot of friction between us. We must not dwell on the past if we are to reconcile." Loki explained and I nodded in understanding.

"Loki! My King!" Fandral's voice bellowed from nearby and distracted us both as we watched the blonde haired playboy approach us. He bowed his head to both of us as he began to speak, "I am excited for the festivities tomorrow, but... I must ask, may I invite the lady known as Sera? I did not get a chance to talk to her too much at the last gathering, however she was quite _flirtatious."_ Fandral smirked. Loki smiled understandably.

"I understand Fandral, but there will be many other women who will be vying for your attention. Sera disrespected my wife and I shall not have her in Anne's presence." Fandral nodded approvingly.

"Of course my liege. So long as there are some _beautiful_ women there, I shall be the happiest man in Asgard!" He said over his shoulder as he walked away.

Sure enough, the festivities came. And as I sat, watching the party unfold in front of me, unable to join in as my stomach didn't allow me much movement anymore, I watched Fandral make his way around to almost every lady in the room. He eventually sufficed with two women lingering on his arms for the remainder of the evening.

"Where's Thor? Isn't he invited?" I leaned over and asked Loki who sat alongside me, holding onto my hand dearly.

"He is coming. However he is bringing an escort, of which lives very far away." Loki responded. He turned his body slightly towards mine and planted a soft kiss on my cheek. I felt my lips burn bright red as he did and I hid my face in his neck. I felt his neck move as he chuckled, kissing my ear before whispering, "I love you." I smiled like a giggling school girl and looked up at him through my thick eyelashes. Music blared through the room as the occupants danced. I could see Loki's leg bouncing up and down going along with the beat of the instruments that played in the corner.

"Why don't you dance?" I suggested, knowing he wanted to. Loki shook his head.

"I shall not dance with anyone but you. And in your state, you cannot."

"Loki, it's ok, go and dance." I urged. I didn't want him to have a bad time just because I was too pregnant to shake my booty. Not that Loki's dancing involved such acts, he was contempt just to hold me as we swayed slowly to the music.

"It is alright Anne. I do not want to dance. I shall not leave your side." He assured me, smiling. He squeezed my hand and kissed me firmly on the lips.

"Ahem." We looked at the pair that stood in front of us, holding hands, dressed in the appropriate attire, and one of which was clearly _not_ from around here.

"Ah, Thor. I see you have finally decided to join us." Loki noted. "And Jane, is it? How lovely to see you again." Loki's voice was pleasant. "May I introduce my wife, Anne." Loki gestured to me before helping me up out of my chair. I found it harder to stand up these days. He pressed his hand against my back, the other softly grabbing my arm and helping me up. I walked down the small flight of steps that elevated the royal chairs from the rest and smiled warmly at her. I had heard about Jane. Loki had told me about her, and the dark being she had inside of her around the time when London was attacked by aliens. Jane returned a polite somewhat reluctant smile and bowed to me.

"It's nice to meet you Jane." I said kindly. I was excited to meet her, since hearing of her. But I wasn't sure when exactly I _would_ meet her. Now was as good as any time.

"Hello, your majesty."

"If you will excuse us, we are going to share a dance." Thor interjected, pulling Jane away and towards the mob of people that bopped along to the music. Loki stood beside me now, his hand resting on my back in support. I couldn't stand for too long these days, as my back couldn't take the weight and I felt as fat as a whale, although it was only my stomach that bulged. But the weight suggested otherwise. I saw Jane steal glances towards me every now and then, however her stare was not that of a friendly nature. She had a cold look imprinted on her face. But as the party ended, Thor and Jane stayed behind as Loki began to speak to Thor. I sat in my chair until I saw Jane standing alone. I decided it would be best if I broke the ice, and her frosty nature towards me. As I slowly pulled myself out of the chair, I stopped in front of her, smiling.

"So Jane, how long are you staying here?" I asked, my voice friendly. She looked at me from the corner of her eye, her stare cold.

"A few days." She said quietly. I nodded.

"Loki told me you have been to Asgard before. Being from Earth myself I'm sure you were thinking just what I was when I came. It's beautiful here." I knew I was being overly friendly and basically sounding like a stupid idiot, but I could tell she didn't like me, and wanted that to change. She simply nodded. "So... I'm sure you like having Thor all to yourself, now that he doesn't have to wage battles all over the nine realms." I laughed, trying to lighten the very heavy mood.

"He wouldn't have to have fought all over the nine realms if it wasn't for Loki." She said coldly. I was taken off guard slightly, and looked at her with confusion. "Loki started the disruption across the nine realms, he _came down to Earth and almost destroyed New York."_ She explained through dark eyes. Ok, so she didn't like Loki. That was understandable.

"Well...yeah, I mean that was kind of Loki's fault. Especially the whole New York thing..."

"You're from _Earth._ And you're married to that monster, who tried to destroy a city on _your_ planet!" She argued. Suddenly, I didn't feel like being so friendly anymore. The hormones kicked in, and oh did they kick.

"Well _Jane,_ sometimes people see the error of their ways. _Sometimes_ other people shouldn't come to another planet where they are a _guest_ and be incredibly rude. Yes, Loki tried to destroy New York, yes he tried to subjugate us, but _whatever!_ Pull your head out of your ass and _get over it._ He was going through a tough time, which in a way, is kind of justified. For God's sake, you've met their douche bag dad, _you should know._ And as for Loki being a monster, I wouldn't say that to me right now considering I'm madly in love with the guy and _I'm carrying the dude's baby._ And that's another thing, you really shouldn't piss of a pregnant lady because hell hath no fury like a pregnant woman's scorned." Jane looked at me horrified and incredulous. Her mouth was half open and she had stepped back in shock. Thor and Loki had listened to my rant by this stage, and they now moved over to join us.

"Jane, you should not have called Loki a monster." Thor explained quietly, but it was loud enough for us all to hear.

"But he is! He's one of those things you were telling me about!" Jane justified, looking up at Thor through pleading eyes. _Oh no you didn't._

"Just because my husband has blue skin and red eyes and comes from a line of crazy monsters _doesn't mean_ that's his future. And for the record, BLUE IS AN AWESOME COLOUR." Loki held me by the arms as I had moved forward to say my last words. He pulled me against his chest and I could feel it heaving up and down in laughter.

"I think it's time we say goodbye for the evening." Loki said, attempting to control his voice from laughing.

"I think that would be best." Thor agreed, wrapping his arms around Jane as Loki and I left. I walked back to our room with my fists clenched. I knew it was the hormones that had made me so angry, but it was also due to one fact. _No one insults my Loki but me._ The man in question, walked alongside me, his hand on my back, a playful smile printed on his lips.

"The bitch called you a monster just because you're naturally a frost giant. _That is not alright._ No one insults my baby daddy in front of me and gets away with it." I said, justifying my actions as Loki looked ahead. He laughed again.

"I have not said that I disapproved of your actions. In truth, I found it very flattering and incredibly sexy." Loki looked at me with lustful eyes. I sighed then.

"Loki... Don't look at me like that." I said, resigned. He creased his brows.

"Why not?"

"Don't mentally undress me. That makes me want to rip your clothes off, and do inappropriate things with you. And I _can't_ do that right now. Stop teasing." I confessed, frustrated. Loki leaned in quickly and kissed me passionately before pulling away, holding my face in his hands and looking deep into my eyes.

"I am sorry. I know we can no longer make love, not until the baby has arrived. But do not think it is only hard for you to resist. After that little outburst in the dining hall, I have never wanted to undress you and explore you so much before..." His eyes moved up and down my body with a look that suggested I was good enough to eat. I huffed and walked into the room, determined not to look at him, knowing I would get turned on. "Not long to go my love. And soon we shall have a bigger family." I smiled, knowing what else would come after I gave birth.

"And _then,_ I can rip your clothes off."


	18. Chapter 18

Jane didn't stay for long, and honestly, I was glad to see her go. The dinners in the dining hall with Thor, Jane, Loki and the warriors three were awkward enough with Jane sending figurative daggers in my direction. She never apologised for what she had said, although Thor had, I wanted to hear it from her. But the apology never came and I wasn't one for waiting around. I found that I was becoming very close to Sif, however. We would often find each other to talk and gossip. She would take me on trips into the city where we would shop and gossip some more. I had never normally got a long with other girls. They were always so... _Annoying. _But Sif was a strong woman, defiant against male dominance and I liked that about her. We were surprisingly similar. But as two more months passed involving saying goodbye to Thor who had decided to go back to Earth to be with Jane, and Loki going off world for more peace treaty meetings, I wasn't able to go out much, not without some sort of accompaniment. My belly had grown so much that it was almost impossible to get out of a chair or my bed without any sort of help. I couldn't walk far without getting intense back pain and if I did walk, I had to waddle slowly. Loki liked the way I waddled, an amused, adoring smile on his face whenever we would walk through the palace at a _very_ slow pace. He always made sure I wasn't in pain, a slight wince on my face, and he would tell me to sit down immediately. He would always have one hand on my back, his body cautious and alert, ready to catch me if I fell for any reason. I began to get grouchy more than what had become normal while I was pregnant. My morning sickness had stopped, but I was constantly tired and the cravings were getting ridiculous. Cheese and bacon with ice-cream, chocolate mixed with potato mash... I was starting to scare myself a little, and boy did this kid have an appetite.

I was abruptly awoken when I slept soundly one night, my head resting on the pillow, lying on my side with my legs intertwined with Loki's. His hands were encased around my belly protectively and mine stretched across his bare chest, when I felt a sharp, intense pain that ripped through me. My eyes flew open and I gasped in pain. Loki shifted quickly, sitting up as I did. I clutched my belly, my face scrunching up in agony. Loki's face was stricken with fear and worry. He immediately rung the bell, telling the handmaiden who had entered at the sound to get the healers. My legs suddenly became very wet, soaking in fact. I pulled back the sheets, and found I had drenched the bed.

"My water just broke." I knew immediately what it was, and what would come next. But I couldn't prepare myself as the pain began, sending me screaming loudly. The sounds echoing through the room. The healers burst into the room, surrounding me and laying me back down on the bed. Loki sat up, leaning on his knees, taking my hand in his and squeezing it tight.

"Get some towels!" One of the healers yelled sending another running out of the room. "You are going into labour, however you are not be ready to give birth yet." The healer explained, and I nodded in pain. "We will get you something for the pain while we wait." Another healer brandished a small needle filled with a liquid. She lifted my arm and pierced my skin, injecting the fluid into my system. My handmaidens were on call, standing around and ready for anything the healers asked for.

"Inform the royal guards of the news." Loki ordered, and one of the handmaidens left the room quickly. I spent the next few hours gasping in pain. Although the injection had done some good to ease the pain, I was still stiffened in throbbing agony. Larger amounts of pain washed through me in waves and I squeezed Loki's hand each time. He didn't leave my side, stroking my sweaty hair from my face, tucking it behind my ear. He looked at me with complete adoration, not a sign of judgement present on his face. "Focus on me." His voice was soft as the healers had informed me that I was ready to start pushing. I nodded at Loki, his face was serene now, a controlled smile on his face.

"Start pushing." The healer commanded and I pushed with everything I had. I screamed out as I did each time, squeezing Loki's hand unnaturally. But Loki didn't show any sign of pain, and to be honest I didn't really care if he was in pain. _I _was the one going through pain right now. And man, did birth hurt _like a bitch._ I pushed again, squeezing Loki's hand once more. This time he pulled it back, shaking it vigorously. I looked at him shocked and panting.

"Give me that hand back _right _now. I need something to squeeze." I said, the agony and anger coursing through my words as I breathed hoarsely. He returned his hand and I made a point of squeezing with extra force. I saw him wince slightly, which gave me a strange sort of satisfaction. He leaned down then as the healer told me I needed to do one more push, he planted a tender kiss on my forehead and whispered into my ear.

"One more push, and then we have a newborn child." He stroked my hair, smiling at me. And as I mustered one more push, I watched him, his face egging me on. And suddenly, the pain was over, as quickly as it had come. I heard the soft wailing of a small child begin to echo, and as I looked up, a small being was placed in my arms.

"It's a boy." The healer said happily. I watched the little guy squirm in my arms, his eyes swollen and cries emanating from his tiny little mouth. His eye lids barely opened, and his skin was a reddened white from the birth. Loki stroked his head ever so carefully as he leaned in to look at his son. His tiny little hands and chubby little fingers wrapped around one of Loki's fingers, sending a smile streaming across Loki's face in a way I had never seen before.

"What should we call him?" I asked, my voice hoarse and sore. Loki looked at me and smiled. He kissed my lips with a strength that had only just become present.

"Vali."

"Why Vali?"

"It means powerful, strong. Just like his mother." His eyes showed an adoration and respect I had never witnessed in his green eyes before.

"Vali it is then." I kissed him before looking down at our little boy. He cooed in my arms, no longer crying. His small legs flailed around, as did his arms. His skin was no longer red from the birth, instead it had faded to it's white nature. As his eyes searched the world above him, I saw the colour of his eyes, blue, like mine. His hair was a deep brown, near black colour. There were only a few strands of it popping out of his head, but it was enough for me to know he had his father's hair.

We didn't sleep for the rest of the night. Instead, we stayed up, after the healers had left, after the announcement had been made to Asgard of the birth, we stayed awake, Vali lying in our arms, squirming and smiling. I still throbbed slightly from the pain, but it was completely worth it, as I looked down at the little man that Loki and I had created, his beautiful, perfect face staring up at us, a smile of love already present.


	19. Chapter 19

The next few months seemed to fly by with a speed I hadn't seen coming. We announced the birth of Vali to the Asgardian public who celebrated alongside us through the streets of the city. When Vali would awake during the cold nights, crying in his crib placed at the end of our bed, Loki would bound out of bed and gather him up into his arms. He would bounce him up and down, cooing into his ear until he fell asleep in his dad's arms. During the day, while Loki was busy with his duties, I would take Vali out into the gardens where, once he had learnt to walk, could explore safely, smelling the flowers and the lush greenery that surrounded him. He always bore a wide smile on his face as his arms dangled at his sides and his little legs tried to keep up with his slender and long legged father, who would laugh as he saw Vali catching up. All the issues Loki dealt with when he was on duty disappeared when Vali and I were around. He would take Vali in his arms, and Vali would laugh and wrap his tiny, pudgy arms around his neck. Loki would move his other hand to rest on my back as he always did. Nights would go by, when we would all be lying on our bed, Vali playing with a toy mindlessly in between us, and Loki would just look at me. His face saying it all. _This is our baby. You created him. _I have never felt so lucky, or happy for that matter.

Even when Thor had been summoned to come and see Vali just after his birth, I didn't even care that Jane was standing by his side with a look of regret and quietude. I smiled peacefully at her, uncaring of the past or what she had said. I had Vali and my Loki.

"Mother would be proud of you Brother." Thor said solemnly. Loki shot him a look of gratitude. Thor brandished a small toy in the shape of an all too similar hammer. Vali took a liking to it immediately, waving it around and banging it against the ground with force. But the toy didn't break, and Vali laughed at his new present out of thanks.

And as Vali grew, as the years went by, as Loki remained King, ruling over Asgard peacefully, my life only became that much more peaceful and filled with happiness. Vali, now a young adult, had grown into a strong man. He had a slender build, just like his father, but muscles were present. He was tall, and regal. A defiant nature in him as he held his head high, but his face was kind. He was a fine warrior, trained predominately by The warriors three, Sif and Loki. The deceiving nature in battle was something he had inadvertently gained from his father. His hair, a deep brown, was short, ending just behind his ears. It was brushed back, near his face. It's wavy nature, clearly from my side of the family. As a thick strand of hair fell across his eyes, he ran his fingers through, and it fell back into place, a short wave carrying across one side of his head. His deep blue eyes had a piercing nature, that examined the world with intelligence and strong perception. His royal attire, when present in the throne room, whether it be at the weekly hearings, learning how to be King from his father, or for festivities of some kind, he looked strong. He wore a leather clad outfit with his favourite colour, a deep royal blue in fabric, intertwined through the clothing. He wore slightly baggy leather pants tucked into knee length boots. He had silver and gold metal armor for the torso, and the deep blue fabric for his sleeves, with metal protecting his forearms. A long blue cape carried down his back, and his gold and silver helmet was placed perfectly on his head. It was a small helmet, not as impressive as his father's but subtle and simple. It shaped his face, similar to Loki's, but instead of horns protruding from the top, Vali's had two small triangular points angled backwards. They represented the ears of a wolf.

I stood alongside Vali now. He smiled warmly at me as we stood next to Loki's throne, where he sat, legs apart, staff in hand, waiting. Vali and I had a close relationship. He protected me, loved me, and respected me. He was close with Loki as well, as we had both made sure we were good and kind parents, _different _to that of Odin's parenting skills. The doors to the throne room opened then. A small group of civilians entered, walking in a line for the weekly hearings, making their way towards the throne. As they stopped, and the first civilian bowed before Loki, beginning to speak, Vali's head arched upwards slightly in intrigue. Vali was incredibly intelligent, that he got from his father. He was incredibly perceptive, but he bore my kindness and defiance. But as I followed the path of his eyes, to where they lay, I saw the reason for his intrigue. A young girl, standing at the very back of the line, accompanied by two guards, who held her by the arms, stood quietly. Her head was angled down, looking at the ground. She was a small woman, a tiny frame, a delicate face with pale skin. She had very long, bright blonde hair that flowed down her back and over her shoulders. As she looked up, her eyes attracted to the person who watched her, she gave Vali a look with narrowed eyes and distaste. His intrigued eyes didn't falter, and I knew _exactly _where this was going.

As the line of civilians slowly dissipated, the young girl was brought forth. She glared up at Loki. Much the way I did when I had first arrived here. Loki looked down at her with no judgement present on his face.

"And what has she done?" Loki asked the guards.

"She was caught beating a young man." One of the guards explained. Loki chuckled, and I smiled at the young girl, clearly impressed by her gaul.

"And _why _were you beating this young man?" Loki asked, intrigued. Vali watched on silently, curious. The girl opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the guard.

"She _claims_ the man was disrespectful towards her." The guard interjected. The young girl shot the guard a look of hatred and disbelief before turning back to look at Loki.

"He did disrespect me!" She shouted.

"That does not give you grounds to beat the man." The guard challenged.

"It does when he tried to rip my clothes off and touch me indecently. And _all _I did was kick him in a certain area, and punch him a few times to fend him off." She justified, no remorse present. Loki didn't say anything, he only smiled and looked at me adoringly.

"She reminds me of you. A similar fire." I smiled back at him and stepped down to the girl's level. I smiled warmly at her.

"You can't punish me for protecting myself." She said, her voice soft, her words directed only at me. There was a sort of pleading in her voice.

"We wouldn't do that." I assured her. "What is your name?" She looked at me for a moment, before speaking quietly.

"Eisa." I smiled at her.

"That's a beautiful name." I said, before turning to look over my shoulder at Loki.

"Her name is Eisa. And I think she should be commended on her strength for fending off someone who wished to touch her indecently." Loki smiled at me.

"Guards, did Eisa explain why she had beaten this man to you when you detained her?" Loki inquired.

"Yes, but-" One of the guards began but Loki cut him off.

"You both shall be punished for disregarding her claim of indecency towards her. And as for Eisa, you are free to return to your home in peace." Loki bowed his head at her. I saw Vali incidentally take one step forward, his face worried. I turned back to Eisa.

"You do have a home to go back to, do you not?" I asked, as Eisa suddenly lowered her head in shame when Loki had spoken. She looked at me through her eyelashes.

"The orphanage." She said reluctantly.

"You are an orphan?" I asked, she nodded. I looked over my shoulder at Loki, who watched on, curious.

"Does the orphanage offer decent accommodation?" Loki pressed as he glanced at Vali who stood slightly on edge now. A glint of understanding shone in Loki's eyes as he did so.

"It is decent." Eisa said, a hint of reluctance in her words echoed through, enough for Loki and I to notice.

"Well, because of your bravery, you shall be given a reward." Loki started. "You shall be allowed to stay in the palace for a time, to experience regal treatment out of gratitude to your strength." Loki announced. Eisa looked up, surprised. A smile erupted on Vali's face for a quick second before he composed himself. I smiled assuringly at Eisa who looked to me for clarification. And as the guards released her, I made my way to Loki's side as he stepped down from the throne. Vali stood still for a moment, before slowly walking towards Eisa. He bowed at her and kissed her hand. I could see his nerves emanating from his cool exterior, something only a mother and father could notice.

"Let's see if anything comes of this." Loki whispered to me, as he rested his hand on my forearm. "He already likes her, that much is clear."

"Loki, it doesn't happen _that _quickly." I whispered back. Loki chuckled, leaning in, his lips brushing against the skin of my ear. I closed my eyes to regain my composure. The last thing Vali needed was for his parents to start sucking each other's faces in front of the girl he was attracted to. But it _was_ slightly tempting...

"It did for me..." Loki said, his voice teasing as he pulled his head back and smiled adoringly at me. I couldn't resist him, even after all these years. I softly planted a kiss on his tender lips, his hand wrapping around my waist.

"Even after so long... I'm still crazy about you." I confessed, laughing softly as we pulled apart.

"As am I, my beautiful Anne." He replied, his voice low and soft, before he kissed me again. "And I shall always be." He spoke again. I nestled my side into him as he kissed my head.

And in this moment, as Loki held me carefully, we watched Vali and Eisa laugh together, and I realised that my life was truly perfect.

The End.

* * *

I really hope you guys liked this story! The reviews have been great, and I really appreciate hearing your comments and thoughts! But this doesn't have to be the end if you guys don't want it to be! I had some thoughts about doing a continuation story about Vali and Eisa, so let me know if that's something that sounds interesting and worth pursuing :)


End file.
